


Nothing Remains In The Past

by vanguardinitiate



Series: Past, Present, Future [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Broken Promises, Death, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, Magic, Mind Control, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanguardinitiate/pseuds/vanguardinitiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flemeth shows up at Skyhold, forcing Soora and her companions to come with her to face a new threat, Andruil. Heading to the Sunless Lands to stop Andruil, more things come to light of Fen'Harel and what exactly he did before elven culture was lost. Soora is trying hard to trust and not doubt Solas, even though she knew much more of the truth her companions, Solas still choose to keep things hidden away. Things that may cost him the one thing he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you (more than coffee)

"Mythal?" Morrigan looked down at Soora than over at Flemeth, "You... _can't_ be. The elven Gods aren't real."

Flemeth glared at Morrigan and stood up, "I see. He hasn't told you then."

“Explain.” Morrigan hissed.

" _Who_ hasn't told us _what_?" Cassandra cut off, kneeling next to Soora. Flemeth looked down at Cassandra, "If said person has yet to explain anything, I will not speak."

"If you're here for me-"

"Which I am not." Flemeth cut Morrigan off quickly and placed a hand on her hip, her other hand rubbing her neck. She looked at Morrigan, a glare, "I came to help. There is a new threat – one that can not be taking lightly nor ignored."

Soora massaged her temple and looked up at Flemeth, "An...Andruil."

A knowing smile appeared on Flemeth's face, "You did read it, excellent." Soora slowly stood up, holding onto Cassandra's shoulder.

“Is there somewhere we can speak privately?” Flemeth crossed her arms and looked back at Soora. Soora slowly nodded, letting go of Cassandra. Soora looked past Flemeth and saw Solas, glaring.

“Cassandra, we will be in the war room. Solas will join me since he knows...about...elven _...stuff_.” Soora quickly cleared her throat and started walking towards the stairs, “Follow me.” Soora grabbed Solas's shirt and dragged him along, him glaring at Flemeth the entire way to the war room.

* * *

“You knew!” Solas yelled after Soora shut the door to the war room.

“Wolf, please-” Flemeth sighed, crossing her arms.

“You knew – the _entire_ time! How long were you going to keep this from me?” Soora looked between the two, shocked. She'd never seen Solas this angry before.

“I had to-”

“I _trusted_ you!” Solas growled. Flemeth looked to the side, her arms still crossed, her shoulders slumped. Soora stared at the two as Solas yelled, letting all his anger out. Soora leaned against the door, her fingers wrapping around the round handle, ready to pull it and run out. She couldn't listen to this. Seeing Flemeth's face twisted in sadness and anguish, Solas' only full of rage and pent up hatred. Soora shut her eyes.

“Enough!” Soora yelled at Solas, glaring at him, “ **Shut. Up.** ”

“Soora-”

“No,” Soora pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, “Just...quiet.”

“You know why I am here, da'len.” Flemeth turned to her, a grim look on her face.

Soora pushed herself off the door and walked over to Flemeth, “I do.”

“He doesn't know?” Flemeth placed her hands behind her back and looked over at Solas.

“He...does not.” Soora mumbled, refusing to look at Solas.

“Dawn,” Flemeth nodded to her, “I will be back and we shall leave fo-”

“Leave?” Solas was quickly be Soora's side, “Leave _where_?”

“We're heading into the Sunless Lands,” Soora turned to Flemeth, “ **Everyone**.”

Flemeth narrowed her eyes at Soora, about to speak.

“Why?” Solas cut in, looking at Flemeth.

“Andruil has regained her memories of the past. She remembers Arlathan, you, Mythal, Elgar'nan-”

“I get it.” Solas crossed his arms, glaring at her.

“...and her magic.” Flemeth stared wirily at him, slightly annoyed. Solas' posture stiffened as he stared at at Flemeth.

“ _No_.” Solas breathed out.

“Can you stay?” Soora pleaded with Flemeth, “I'm sure Morrigan has a few questions – as will my advisors. You said you'd have a plan, in the notes, if this day arrived. Explain it to us.”

Flemeth's lips thinned as she thought, “Very well. You're advisors will have a lot to learn before we leave for the Korcari Wilds tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Soora bowed her head. Flemeth nodded to them before heading for the door, “I need to speak with Morrigan. Get your advisors, we will speak at dusk.”

“I...” Solas spoke once Flemeth was out the door, shaking his head, “... _Fenedhis_.”

“We have to tell them.” Soora leaned her butt against the war table, her hands coming to rest on her hips, “They're gonna find out.”

Solas leaned onto the table next to her, furrowing his brows with his arms crossed, “You knew..?”

Soora nodded, “I did.”

“What does the notebook say?” Solas asked.

“I...can not tell you.” Soora pushed herself off the table and started walking towards the door.

“Soora-”

“Come,” Soora grabbed onto the handle, “We need to tell the others.” At a flash Solas stood behind Soora, his hand planted firmly on the door.

“Vhenan...”

“ _Please_ , Solas...I can't tell you.”

“Why not?”

“...I just _can't_.” Soora held onto the door handle, “Please, we need to tell the others.” Solas let his hand fall off the door, leaving her to escape. He stared after her, shaking his head. He shut his eyes and turned away from the door. He walked over to the war table and leaned his palms against it. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Soora cleared out the tavern and was able to gather everyone she needed to in it. Soora allowed Cole not to come, he already knew everything from when she disappeared. She could already see the questioning looks and confused glances as everyone made their way into the tavern. Hawke and her companions had decided to stay and help with whatever and however they could, knowing Flemeth from when Hawke delivered the Amulet to the Danish, she felt an unknowing need to find out what was going on. The King and Queen also decided to listen in. Arya and Alistair didn't understand what was going on. They knew Flemeth had somehow survived their battle, putting the pieces together when Soora explained who exactly Flemeth was and who or what inhabit her. Soon than came the questions about why she was here and _who_ hadn't explain _what_ yet.

“Well,” Soora cleared her throat and scratched the side of her head, her face flushed, “When I disappeared into the Eluvian, as you all know, I time traveled...but I lied about where I went and who I was with. I was with Mythal and Fen'Harel in ancient Arlathan-”

“What?” Cassandra cut Soora off, standing up.

“That's madness.” Dorian shook his head.

“Just, let me finish,” Soora held up her hands, “I was there for a little over a year-”

“But your hair-”

“Bull,” Soora glared at him, “Please. Look, it turns out I...know Fen'Harel. We all-”

“I am Fen'Harel.” Solas spoke up from his spot behind Soora, leaning his shoulder against the fireplace. There was a short pause before questions erupted from Soora's companions. A few from Arya and Alistair. One from Bethany. Solas answered them all as best as he could, watching his words carefully. Sera sat quietly in the background, looking down at her knuckles.

“So,” Cassandra turned her head to Solas, “Should we call you Fen'Harel now...or?”

“I would prefer to remain being called Solas. I have gotten use to the name.” Solas leaned against one of the wooden pillars in the tavern. Soora sat on the stairs, leaning her head against the railing. Listening to Solas talk about this, _willing_ , to everyone...she was jealous to say the least. Soora looked in between the railing and saw Solas straining to come up with more answers.

“Okay,” Soora sighed, standing up. She walked down a couple steps and stood behind Solas, “Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra...come with me. Everyone else can leave or...whatever.” Soora rubbed her neck as she walked out of the tavern, Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana following her to the war room. Few gave her questioning looks as she exited the tavern. Solas' face had mixed emotion, none she could place at the moment – nor did she have to time to figure it out.

* * *

It was past midnight when Soora walked out of the war room with Flemeth, Cullen, Leliana and Cassandra. Soora felt exhausted, she just wanted to curl into bed and sleep forever. She forced herself to walk through the halls that led to the main hall, rubbing her eyes as she stood in front of the door that lead to her quarters. Pushing the door to the hallway leaning to her quarters open with a yawn, she could hear Morrigan talking to Flemeth behind her, in front of the Undercroft. She forced herself to get all the way to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her – at this moment, she did not wish to be disturbed, or even acknowledged. Hoping to the Creators that Solas was in his own bed tonight, she didn't know how to feel at the moment about him. He just talked about it all. Said, 'I am Fen'Harel.' with no hesitation or changing the subject before admitting his secret. Soora shook her head and started unbuttoning her blouse, walking up the stairs as she did so. She heard sheets moving around on her bed and looked up. Solas was fast asleep, his clothes laid on the floor, his head under a pillow and the sheets tangled around him. Soora's lips forcefully curled into a smile as she pulled her blouse off, letting it fall to the floor as she walked over to the balcony and closed the door, locking it. She walked to the other balcony and closed the doors. She heard some more shuffling before Solas' arms wrapped around her body as she locked the doors shut. He leaned his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

“Go back to bed,” Soora leaned the side of her cheek against his head.

“I've been meaning to give you something,” He whispered, lifting his hand in front of them to show her the wolves jaw necklace he made centuries ago for her.

“Fen'Harel,” Soora smiled and took it from him. She turned to him once he let go of her, “Thank you.”

Soora pulled it over her head, pulling her hair out of the necklace once it rested on her shoulders, “I love it.” Solas placed a kiss on Soora's lips and intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Let us sleep,” Soora whispered against his lips. Solas helped her remove the last of her clothes before they curled up together under the sheets.

Solas kissed the scar on her shoulder and whispered, “I love you, Soora.”

Soora smiled and turned, kissing the scar on his forehead, “I love you too, Fen'Harel.”

Soora couldn't sleep that night, as she laid in her lovers arms all she could think about was Andruil. In Mythal's notebook over fifty pages were dedicated to Andruil. How to stop her, manipulate her, harass her, make her go insane but all of those ways never talked about her regaining her magic. By the sound of Flemeth's voice when she informed them that Andruil had her magic back, she guessed even she or Mythal didn't see this happening. Soora slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb Solas. She grabbed Solas' long sleeved shirt off the floor and shoved it over her head as she walked over to her desk. She pulled out Mythal's notebook and waved her hand at the candles on her desk. The candles lit up, illuminated the small area, making it visible for Soora to see the writing but still dim enough not to bother Solas. Soora opened the notebook to a page close to the end, a couple pages before Mythal's notes for Solas started. She bit her thumb as she read through the text. She's gone over her head a million times how to end Andruil. How to take control of her arrows, how to burn them as they hurtled towards her, how to protect her friends if and when Andruil targeted them.

Soora inwardly cursed at the Mythal – She knew Andruil would kill her, regaining some memory even if it was centuries later. How stupid was Mythal? Why would she take away Andruil's magic and memories? Why not just kill her? Soora understood that Andruil was Mythal's child but it's not like she hadn't attack another one of her children before. Soora didn't understand it and from the way Solas has been reacting to Flemeth's sudden appearance, neither did he. Or maybe he hadn't even thought of it yet? Maybe he had and he did figure it out?

Soora glanced up at Solas. Or maybe she was thinking to much into this. Maybe Andruil living this long had a purpose. How had she been living this long? Going completely unnoticed? She must have stayed in the Sunless Lands, keeping away from Humans and the other races, probably elves too since they had the life-span of everyone else. Soora leaned her head back against the chair, her eyes not leaving Solas. She remembered the brief interaction she saw between Fen'Harel and Andruil in the past. How she wanted him, even when he's done so much to hurt her. He probably almost killed her once. Looking back down at the notebook, she had an idea. As quietly as Soora could, she slid a drawer in her desk open and pulled out ink and a quill, as well as the small notebook she's been writing her idea's and notes in.

**Idea number thirty-seven – Use Solas as bait.**

As much as it pained her to think it, let alone write it, she knew it could work. She just had to get him to agree to it. She leaned back in her chair and moved the quill under her chin. If Andruil still had feelings for Fen'Harel, the bait thing _would_ work. Soora leaned forward and rubbed the back of her neck. She wondered if Andruil ever figured out why Fen'Harel was acting weird that morning. Was he acting weird or was that how he usually acted with Andruil? They both knew Andruil was getting suspicious of how little anyone but Mythal saw of Fen'Harel for the year she was stuck there. He missed meetings, he locked his Eluvian from the other Gods, he even locked Mythal out knowing that Elgar'nan would use her to open the Eluvian. He made sure no one was in the crossroads, or at least anywhere near the path they would take to get to Mythal's eluvian, before they left to train with her. He took a lot of precautions, now she could see why. She set the quill down and pulled her leg up to lean on the edge of the chair, biting her thumb as she continued to rack through her brain for more ideas.

“Mmmm...”

Soora looked up at saw Solas' eye peeking from under the pillow to look at her. She snapped her fingers, the fire on the candles going out.

“Did I wake you?” Soora asked, closing the notebooks and placing them back in the drawer.

“No,” Solas spoke, watching her as she stood up and walked over to the bed. Soora crawled into the bed next to him and pulled her knee's up to her chest.

“Are you mad?” Soora mumbled, tilting her head down. Solas pulled his hand out from under the covers and pulled her hand into his own, “No. Though I do not agree with you keeping secrets from me but I would be a hypocrite if I said I never kept anything from you.”

Soora looked at Solas, seeing a small smirk form on his lips from under the pillow. Soora smiled, “I promise, no more secrets.”

Solas pushed the pillow off his head and leaned up on his arms, “No.”

“No?” Soora furrowed her brows.

“No.”

“...I'm lost.” Soora bit her lip, slumping her shoulders.

“Being completely honest,” Solas started, “It doesn't come natural – to anyone. Varric lies-”

“Every other sentence is over exaggerated.”

“Cassandra lies-”

“Really?”

“Cullen lies-

“Not Cully-Wully.” Soora pouted.

Solas shook his head and small chuckle escaping his lips, “The point is, vhenan, there are _some_ thing we don't tell people-”

“Like you keeping secret about being Fen'Harel?” Soora smirked at him, laying down on the bed.

“You aren't going to let me forget that?” Solas mumbled, placing the pillow back on his head to hid his amusement.

“Never.” Soora giggled, picking the pillow up and kissing his nose.

“Vhenan-”

“Shh,” Soora let the pillow fall back on his head, “We need to sleep, we're leaving in a couple hours.” Solas pushed the pillow off his head as Soora turned away from him, pulling the covers over her. Solas scooted closer to Soora, resting his chin on her arm.

“I have one more secret that I must share.” He mumbled, looking at Soora.

“Oh, no,” Soora turned onto her back, Solas moving his head off of her and stared down at her, “What did you do?”

“I can not believe you're accusing me of something,” Solas had a look of disbelief on his face, causing Soora to giggled.

“Okay, okay. What is it?” Soora smiled, placing a hand on Solas' cheek, her thumb rubbing lightly against it.

“More of a confession, really.” Solas smirked down at her.

“A dirty confession?” Soora bit her lip, her hand leaving Solas' cheek to rest on her stomach.

“Shut up,” Solas chuckled, kissing her, “I love you.”

“I-”

“And I don't mean 'I love you' like the way I love my coffee cold or the way I love when Cassandra hits Varric or even the way I love seeing Iron Bull fail at mounting a horse.” Solas tilted his head, brushing his fingers against Soora's cheek as she snorted and giggled, “I love you in a way I've never loved anyone before...I love you in a way that _consumes_ me.”

Soora slipped her hand around Solas' neck, leaning up and rested her palm behind her, leaning against it, “You never stop amazing me, Solas.” Solas slipped his hand into her hair before he pulled her in for a kiss. Soora smiled against his lips, bringing him down to the bed with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, is chapter one. I was originally going to cut this in half after the two love-mages said good night to one another butttttt….I know I haven't given you any Soora/Solas lovin' so I put the chapters together. I hope you all enjoyed. Can't wait till you read chapter 2. hehe. I'm evil cx


	2. Falon'Din

“Whose ready for an adventure?” Bull screamed, walking out of the main hall of Skyhold. Dorian, Varric and Sera trailed behind him, dragging their feet and cringing at the sound of Bull's booming voice.

“How are you _so_ awake _so_ early?” Sera growled, covering her ears.

“Training, my dear Sera,” He turned his head towards Dorian, a smirk on his face, “ _Training_.”

“Oh, no,” Dorian held up his hand, “Don't even bring me into this. Your _training_ consists of-”

“I don't want to hear this!” Varric covered his ears, “You two and your... _sex_ and unneeded flirting and random boners.”

“How'd you know I had one?” Iron Bull looked down at himself.

“I live down here, Tiny,” Varric grumbled, pushing past everyone and headed for the tavern, “Be more considerate.”

“I wish we could join you,” Arya stood with Soora in the tavern, a regretful look on her face, “But, sadly, being a king and queen that still hadn't produced an heir makes it hard to do anything life-threatening. I'm still getting backlash for leaving Alistair _unattended_ while I went away on Grey Warden business.”

Soora smiled, “I understand. Just take care and tell Alistair good bye for me, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off.”

Arya waved her hand, a smile on her face, “No worries. There will be more balls and banquets in the future... _sadly_.” The two laughed before shaking hands.

“Good luck, Inquisitor.” Arya left the tavern as Varric and the others entered.

“Where is everyone?” Varric looked around the empty tavern.

“ _Late_ ,” Soora pulled her hair over her shoulder and started braiding it, “ _Including_ Flemeth.”

“She's weird...I don't like her...” Sera mumbled, setting her pack down on a table and sitting indian-style on the table next to it.

“Please be nice, Sera,” Soora walked over to her and sat next to her on the table. Everyone else getting settled in while they waited for their friends, “She saved me, she saved us all-”

“No,” Sera crossed her arms and glared at the floor, “ _You_ did, Quizzy.”

“Sera...” Soora sighed.

“But...I'll be nice, fer now at least,” Sera sighed and slumped her shoulders, “And that _Flemeth_ isn't who saved you. That _demon_ inside her is.”

Soora nodded and placed a hand on Sera's shoulder, “Thank you.” Solas soon came walking in, holding a box marked for Soora.

“Flemeth told me to give this to you,” Solas mumbled, handing the box to her, “She just arrived and is speaking to Morrigan about some last minute things.”

“Wonderful,” Soora sighed, taking the box, “What's in the box?”

“New robes.” Solas informed her, an annoyed look on his face.

“New robes?” Soora mumbled, looking down at her tattered and patched up Grey Warden Battlemage Armor, “Have these suddenly become incapable for protecting me?”

“I-”

“Ooohh!” Sera snatched the box out of Soora's hands and opened it, “Oh, _wow_! These look amazing! Can I have 'em?”

“No.” Solas snatched the box away from Sera, “Soora-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Soora sighed, sliding off the table, “I'll go put them on.” Soora took the box from Solas and looked down at folded robes.

_These look familiar…_

“I'm gonna change in your room, Sera.” Soora headed to the stairs.

“Okay.” Sera fell back onto the table and placed her hands behind her head.

* * *

**Link to Soora's new mage robes because I _suck_ at descriptions: [[Soora's Mage Robes](http://sta.sh/0dwkp8a327t)]**

* * *

Flemeth waited in the Garden's with Morrigan and Kieran. Soora was waking up the last of her companions who were coming with them. Flemeth informed her that three of her friends had to stay at Skyhold, she made the tough choice of leaving Blackwall, Cole and Vivienne – who would be arriving back from Val Royeaux within the next few days. Cullen and Leliana were staying behind as well to keep watch over Skyhold, there was still a minor Red Templar threat but she knew they could handle it. Soora appeared with her companions in the garden, everyone had a bag packed and their weapons ready.

“We are headed to the Korcari Wilds – I have a hidden camp near the Sunless Lands that we will stay at while we assess Andruil and what threats we are dealing with...” Flemeth had her hands behind her back as she spoke to them. Morrigan and Kieran a little ways behind her and to her left near the canopy. Morrigan had her hands placed on Kieran's shoulders as she stood behind him. She looked down at him, sadness in her eyes, as she knew she would have to leave him behind. She already spoke to Alistair and Arya, asking them to watch over him while she was gone, to take him to Denerim with them. They knew everything about Kieran now and they understood why she had to leave. She closed her eyes, keeping her tears from falling. She had such amazing friends.

“Mother?” Kieran was looking up at her, he could tell something was wrong. Morrigan sadly smiled and kneeled down in front of Kieran, turning him around as Flemeth continued talking to Soora and her companions.

“Listen to me, little man,” Morrigan placed a hand on Kieran's cheek, “I do not know how long I will be gone and I do not want you to worry.”

“Mother,” Kieran tilted his head to the side, “Everything is going to be fine.” Morrigan laughed, lightly, and pulled out two rings from her pack.

“With this ring, I will know where you are at all times,” Morrigan pulled off Kieran's right glove and placed the ring on his ring finger, she held up the other ring as Kieran put his glove back on, “And with this one, you will know where I am.” Morrigan placed the ring on her finger.

“You know the spell,” Morrigan kissed Kieran on his forehead, “And I trust you.”

“All right!” Soora stretched her arms above her head, once Flemeth was finished talking, and let her hands rest on her hips, “Let's go kill some Gods!”

Flemeth raised an eyebrow at Soora while Solas hid his smile, nudging Soora, “Vhenan-”

“Hey,” Soora placed her index finger on Solas' lips, “Andruil made a pass at you, _while_ I was in the room – I can very well kill her if I please.”

Soora's companions chuckled at the mortified look on Solas' face, “ _Really_? You had to bring that up...”

“Da'len,” Flemeth spoke, catching Soora's attention, “Remember what she wrote.”

Soora turned her head to Flemeth, her lips thinned and her eyes darkened, “I know.” Soora walked past Flemeth and towards the room with the Eluvian. Solas watched how Soora's demeanor quickly changed, he's decided to take notes of when this happens and what topic's make this happen. All walked after Soora, cramming into the room one by one as she stood in front of the Eluvian. She raised her arms up, purple magic swirling around her arms as she activated the Eluvian. The blue that once covered the mirror when Morrigan opened the Eluvian before was changed to a mix of purples.

Soora stepped aside and looked towards Flemeth, “Lead the way.”

* * *

“You've been here?” Morrigan stared at the small hut in the Korcari Wilds she used to live in with Flemeth, “All along?” Flemeth stood next to her, her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her face, “I have been many places, Morrigan. This one...not in years.”

Soora and her companions stood in the small rise in front of Flemeth's hut. They were staying here for a couple hours, Flemeth needing to find some maps she had hidden around the wilds. They came from an Eluvian stashed away in an underground bunker in Ostagar Flemeth had created decades ago. Most of her companions were eating, setting up a small fire and roasting whatever they killed on their way from Ostagar. Cassandra was helping Sera sharpen her weapons. Solas sat with Bull, Dorian and Varric, eating. And Soora stood on the edge of the rise, looking over the swamp. Her arms were crossed, her eyes glaring at nothing and her hands twitching to punch something. Soora stepped forward and slid down the rise, landing in some water.

“I'll be back later.” Soora called out, not caring if anyone heard her or not. Soora jogged away, finding some old ruins a couple miles into the swamp and taking her anger out on the hollow trees.

“ _Remember what she wrote_ ,” Soora took her staff out and swung it in the air, mimicking Flemeth's voice, “I know what she wrote. Doesn't mean I have to agree...or listen.”

Soora twirled the staff around her, throwing it in the air and catching it again. The one thing she hated about the Red Lyrium staff if that it wasn't balanced. She didn't have time to carve the dragon's horn to fit better, plus the stupid vines decided to twirl around the horn – making it impossible to re-carve it. Soora yelled as she shot her staff out, sending a hail of ice shards toward a tree. The tree's bark tore off into shreds, earning a satisfied smirked from Soora. Soora clipped the staff onto her back and walked around the ruins.

As she walked around the ruins she wondered what memories held this place. She placed her hand on a pillar with elven writing on it, tracing her fingers on the carvings. She couldn't make out any of it, she still wasn't great at understanding elven writing. She knew enough to write sentences and get her message across. Soora sighed, her hand slipping from the pillar. So much of her culture was lost. She wanted to know everything. Why was Arlathan so much like Tevinter? Why did Fen'Harel lock the gods away? Why didn't he lock Andruil away as well? Soora unclipped the staff off her back and leaned her back against the pillar, slowly slid down onto the ground. She set her staff down on her lap as she looked at the pillar that stood a foot away from her. She leaned forwarded and furrowed her brows as she tried to speak.

“Du...Da...ri...rail...ugh!” Soora glared at the pillar, “Come on! This is my culture! I should be able to-”

“ _Dorai_ ,” Solas was sitting on top of the pillar. His staff laying across his lap as he looked down at Soora. Soora leaned back onto the pillar and crossed her arms, not looking up at Solas, “What does it mean?”

“Duty to a loved one.”

“What is on this pillar?” Soora asked, furrowing her brows.

“A prediction.”

“Of what?”

“The near future.”

“What is it predicting?”

“The end.”

“ _Of what_?” Soora was losing her patients.

“The end.”

“I'm not okay with these eerie answers, Solas.” Soora stood up, grabbing onto her staff and glared up at Solas. Soora froze, seeing her lovers former self. Fen'Harel sat on the pillar, a smirk on his face and his eyes the shining wolf eyes she hasn't seen in days.

“Fen...Harel?” Soora breathed out, shocked.

“ _Solas_?” The man chuckled, his voice changing into a deeper, more menacing tone, “That's what he's calling himself now. He _was_ always so full of pride.”

“Who are you?” Soora's weapon flared with Red Lyrium in her hand. The mans form changed as he jumped down from the pillar and presented himself, “The names Falon'Din, I-”

“Are Andruil's brother.” Soora glared at him. He wore robes that she remembered seeing some nobles wear in Arlathan. His hair was long, straight and platinum, not a hair out of place. His skin a pale tan, his eyes morphing back to human eyes, yellow and gold mixed together.

“I _am_ , yes.” He crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder onto the pillar. He looked her up and down, tsking and sucking on his teeth.

“ _What_?” Soora hissed.

“I can't believe Andruil is worried about,” He motioned to her, “ _This_.”

“Worried?” Soora furrowed her brows, “With me? Why?

Falon'Din tilted his head and walked around her in circles, “You don't seem menacing to me, or even remotely terrifying. I've seen broken arrows pose more of a threat than yourself.” Falon'Din stopped in front of Soora, staring into her eyes intently.

“Ah,” He smirked and leaned back onto the pillar, “You aren't menacing in the way I thought she meant. You're the one that stole Fen'Harel from her.”

“Excuse me?” Soora shook her head, “ _Stole_?”

“Yes,” He snarled, “The _slave_ he was protecting that morning. Hidden in the back room.”

“She saw me.” Soora looked down at the ground, “ _Shit_.”

“No, she didn't see you – not _that_ time.” He sighed and looked down at his finger nails, “You know how many more slave hunts she had trying to find you? It drove her _crazy_ that no one knew who you were. Mythal even kept you a secret. I wonder why.”

“Why are you here?” Soora stepped away from him, moving around the ruins.

“A message, Inquisitor.” He continued to pick at his nails, “Give me _Solas_ and this woman who inhabit's Mythal's essence. In return, you and your pathetically idiotic friends will live.”

“And if I don't?” Soora powered up her staff, glaring at Falon'Din.

“Then get ready for battle, _Inquisitor_.” He bowed his head and started walking down the ruins, “Oh!” He stopped and turned to Soora.

“And before I forget – I would take a close look at these _friends_ you keep. You told Fen'Harel not to push people away and that not everyone is evil. Sad to say that everyone really is evil, Inquisitor.”

“W-Wait!” Soora moved forward, her hand held out, “How do you know my title?”

Falon'Din turned away, “Start pushing people away, Inquisitor. If you don't, we'll know more than just your _title_... _Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen_ ,” Falon'Din quickly disappeared into thin air. Soora furrowed her brows and shook her head before staring back at the spot Falon'Din once stood.

_Did he just...disappear?_

Something in the back of Soora's mind yelled at her to run back to the hut, moving her body for her as she still processed what the hell happened. Half way back to the hut she ran into Solas, falling on top of him. Soora quickly scurried off of him, her staff falling from her hands as she pushed herself away.

“Soora,” Solas breathed and sat up, “Wh-...What's wrong?” Solas crawled over to Soora, who eye'd him cautiously.

“How do I know you're Solas?” Soora's voice shook.

“I don't understand.” Solas shook his head, “What are you talking about?”

“I-…” Soora froze as she looked past Solas. Falon'Din sat up on a branch, a finger held over his lips, telling her to be silent.Her lips thinned as she saw Falon'Din smirk before disappearing.

“We need to get out of here.”

* * *

“What exactly did he say to you?”

Soora had taken Solas into Flemeth's hut while everyone packed their things.

“He wanted you and Flemeth,” Soora sat on the bed, pulling her knees up under her chin, “He told me, or at least _implied_ , that someone in our group is spying on us but from my understanding it's someone we're traveling with...someone I trust.”

“You don't think it's me,” Solas looked down at his hands, “Do you?”

“No,” Soora shook her head, “I don't. Andruil hates us both – she _knows_ who I am. She saw me in the past, Solas. I don't know how or when but she knows it was me that was there that morning. The _slave_ you were protecting.”

“You aren't a slave,” He said, sternly, glaring at her.

“I know that.” Soora sighed and ran her hands through her hair, “Who could it be? It definitely isn't Flemeth...right?”

“No,” Solas shook his head, standing up, “It couldn't be.

“What of Morrigan?” He asked.

Soora shook her head, “I dunno...maybe but I doubt it. She hasn't been with us as long as the others, plus wouldn't Flemeth know – or at least Mythal?”

“You think it could be someone that was with us from the beginning?” Solas turned to look at her, his hand falling from his chin.

“Someone I can trust,” Soora leaned against the bed board, “Someone I _do_ trust.”

“We have to keep a close eye on everyone.” Solas headed towards the door.

“Solas,” Soora sat up, “Wait.”

“They are waiting-”

“He said something else before he left,” Soora mouthed the words, “Something in elven. Mall...Mallan paule e...n'alauqle en...sen?”

“ _Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen_.”

“Yes,” Soora nodded, “That was it.”

Solas mumbled, putting his chin in his fingers as he thought, “Circle around behind them...”

“He said that right before he disappeared into thin air,” Soora hissed, “Oh, yeah, by the way. He can _disappear_ into _thin-_ _ **fucking**_ _-air._ ”

“We need to warn Mythal. They are following us.”

“ _They_?” Soora shoot up off the bed and grabbed Solas' arm, “What do you mean... _they_?”

“If Falon'Din is here, so are his siblings.” Solas looked down. Soora walked in front of Solas and moved his head to look at her.

“We are going to talk, me and you, about what _exactly_ happened in Arlathan that set this shit into motion.” Soora placed a hand on Solas' cheek.

“Soora...I,” Solas sighed and placed his hand on top of hers.

Soora looked at him with pleading eyes, “I'm involved in this now, Solas. I deserve to know.”

Solas sighed but nodded, “You are correct. Tonight, when we make camp, I will tell you everything.”

* * *

Nightfall came quickly as they headed towards Mythal's secluded camp. Solas had informed Mythal about Falon'Din's sudden appearance and explained what he told Soora. She told Solas not to speak of this to anyone else and to keep an eye on anything he deemed suspicious. Soora rubbed her temples as Sera and Varric bickered behind her. She didn't even know what they were bickering about, their voices just sounded liking buzzing in her ears. The Well was being extremely inconsiderate to how she was already feeling at this point. The words of the priests shuffling through her mind as the two rogues continued to bicker in the background. Soora huffed and walked quicker, catching up with Dorian and Bull.

“Hey, boss,” Bull mumbled through his half eaten apple. Soora groaned and walked faster, getting away from her team entirely.

“Was' her problem?” Bull spoke, taking another bite of his apple. She stalked towards Flemeth, her arms hung limply as her side as she caught up with the Witch.

“Inquisitor,” She nodded her head slightly.

“Flemeth,” Soora mumbled, “How much longer until we get to camp?” They had been trekking through the Korcari Wilds for a solid four hours by now. Soora wasn't tired but she wanted to set up her tent and shut everyone out while she tried to control the wells voices that raced through her mind.

“A few more minutes,” She informed her, “Are you alright, da'len?"

"Just _peachy_ ," Soora mumbled, glaring at the ground. Every step she took towards the Sunless Lands, the more the Well yelled it's warnings to her. Before it was light, making sure she heard them, telling her to turn back and heed Falon'Din's warning. Now it was the priests screaming at her, completely inaudible to her as she clutched her head and cursed at the Mythal for creating the well in the first place. Soora did not take much notice of the camp when they arrived, walking away from her team to curl up on the ground, in a secluded area under a tree. Solas was soon at her side, pulling her pack off her and setting up her tent for her.

"Vhenan," Solas kneeled next to her, "Come." She didn't want to move, she barely wanted to live at this point.

"Soora-" Soora groaned, hissing at Solas to shut up as she clutched onto her head. Solas frowned and picked her up bridal style, Soora mumbling an apology and thank you as Solas laid her in her tent. Solas sat behind her, resting her head on his lap.

“I can help the migraine,” He said softly.

“ _Please_ ,” Soora whimpered, shutting her eyes tight. Solas brought his hand up to his mouth, breathing out onto his fingers. Chilling magic consumed his hands as he massaged Soora's temples. Soora's face slowly relaxed, her eyes soon opening to look up as Solas as he continued.

“Feeling any better?” He whispered, smiling down at her.

“A little,” Soora blushed, clutching onto her necklace. Solas chuckled, leaning down and kissing her nose.

“You need to smile more,” Soora told him once he leaned back up.

“I do not smile enough?” Solas raised an eyebrow, tilting his head.

“No,” Soora stretched her hand above her, placing her palm on Solas' cheeks, “You have such a beautiful smile, my love.”

Solas' hands left the side of Soora's temples, him moving around her and laying next to her on his side, “You wished to know the truth about Arlathan.” Soora turned over, leaning her head on her arm and humming in confirmation.

“Than, my heart,” Solas placed a hand on Soora's cheek, “Let me start from the beginning.”

 


	3. Trust No One

The sunless lands had an odd effect on Soora. While she was awake, the well consumed her every thought but when she was asleep, she'd never felt so calm and at peace. Solas massages her temples every night, even when she knew he was too tired to do so, he did. Flemeth was cautious, taking Soora's companions out with her to scout the Sunless Lands while testing to see who could be the traitor. Morrigan and Solas stayed behind with Soora in case something happened or someone showed up. Flemeth assured Solas and Soora that they were not followed from the Korcari Wilds to this hidden camp, and with no disturbances so far; they believed her.

“Still no idea where Andruil is hiding?” Soora walked out of her tent, hearing Flemeth and the others return from another day of scouting the lands.

“Well,” Bull fell onto the ground in front of the fire, leaning back on a log, “We've narrowed down a couple paths leading to a temple or... _something_ a few miles in.”

“The Sunless Lands are hard to navigate,” Flemeth mumbled, glaring down at Bull, “There is no light here, not even the moon can shine past all the fog and tree's.”

“So what's the plan than, hmm?” Sera stumbled out in between a couple tall bushes, a petrified and annoyed look on her face, “I'm not willing to shoot my arrows into the darkness! It's not like these things are unlimited!”

Sera pulled out an arrow and waved it around for good measure, “I only have fifty of these! _Fifty_!”

“Sera's right,” Soora scratched her cheek, “We need a plan.”

“Our priority should be finding this Andruil,” Morrigan came up behind Soora, her arms crossed as she stood next to her, “We haven't even found any proof that she is here. What if she has moved on?”

“She hasn't.” Solas came out of a patch of tree's on the other side of the clearing, he held an arrow, “Andruil just attacked me...or warned me.”

“How do you know that's Andruil's?” Dorian grunted as he sat down next to Bull, clutching onto his shoulder that had a fresh cut on it.

“What happened?” Soora exclaimed, walking over to Dorian.\

“A branch cut my,” Dorian mumbled, “It isn't-”

“Let me look at it.” Soora moved over to him, kneeling down.

“How do you know it's Andruil?” Dorian asked again, looking at Solas as Soora tended to his wound.

“She uses the same arrows as centuries ago. Plus, she marked this one with a lovely 'I will kill you' note.” Solas twirled the arrow between his fingers as he walked towards everyone.

Soora shut her eyes, turning away from Dorian's wound to clutch her head. The voices from the well were like static, scrambling around in her mind.

**_Keep...away...danger...ou…t...now...Andruil…control..._ **

Soora cursed in elven before standing up, “T-Take care of Dorian...I'll be back.” Soora held onto her head as she walked back to her tent, the voices getting louder as she neared Solas, than slowly fading as she drew away from him. She ignored the concerned faces as she crawled into her tent, making sure the flaps closed before laying, face down, on her pillow. Soora didn't know how long she had laid there until the voices started screaming at her.

“Leave me alone!” Soora cried, clutching onto her head. She curled into a ball, her knees pressed against the ground and her forehead leaning against her bed mat. “Go away! Stop yelling!”

* * *

“Is there nothing we can do?” Cassandra stared at the fire as Soora started screaming again.

“No,” Flemeth was standing a ways away, her arms crossed. “Soora knew there would be a price with the well-”

“This is _not_ the price.” Solas hissed, standing up, “You can stop the voices from doing this – you've done it before!”

“And I will _not_ do it again.” Flemeth stared Solas down as he stood in front of her. “Soora will have to get use to the voices. She knew the price when drinking from the Well, you should have stopped her if you were so concerned.”

Something in Solas snapped, a low growl coming from his throat, his eyes changing to the glowing blue wolf eyes.

“Do not do this here, Fen'Harel.” Flemeth's voice changed to Mythal's, her eyes switching to deep violet, slit pupils as she leaned down to Solas' height, “She knew the price – you knew the price. I can not help any longer. I am truly sorry.”

Solas stopped growling, pushing past Flemeth towards Soora's tent. The camp site went silent after Solas entered the tent, Varric staring dumbfounded at the two Gods.

“Did...Did he just _growl_? Like a freakin' wolf?” Varric shook his head, “I'm getting too old for this shit.”

“Vhenan?” Solas murmured, sliding into the tent next to Soora. She whimpered, clutching onto her head, “I...I shouldn't have drunken from the Well.”

Solas frowned and pulled Soora to lay on his chest as she cried, “No, vhenan...you shouldn't have.”

“The well...It keeps screaming at me...about Andruil but all the voices are so loud and changing, I can't tell what they are saying.” Soora clutched onto Solas' shirt, her face laid in between his shoulder and his neck. Solas rubbed Soora's back, “Tell me the words, maybe I can help.”

_**NO.** _

Soora screamed, jumping out of Solas' arms and clutching her head, “Make it stop!” Soora looked up at Solas' tears falling from her face, “Please...make it stop…” Solas sat up, moving a hand towards her.

_**GET AWAY FROM HIM!** _

Soora screamed again, banging her forehead against the ground, “Stop!”

“Soora!” Solas quickly restrained her, “Help! Cassandra!”

* * *

Morrigan sat in the tent with Soora, keeping her sedated as everyone figured out a plan in front of the camp fire.

“She can not stay here, Solas,” Cassandra placed a hand on his shoulder, “Something is happening here that she can not control. She will hurt herself if she stays.”

“You are correct. You shall leave with Soora,” Solas sighed, looking up at Flemeth, “We will find Andruil but Soora is **not** staying here any longer.”

“You do not get that opti-”

“The hell I don't!” Solas stood up, the fire in the middle of the camp flaring up as he spoke, “Andruil is our problem – me and you. **Not** theirs, **not** _**hers**_.”

“She needs to be here.” Flemeth placed a hand on her hip, unimpressed.

“No-”

“Yes.” Flemeth glared at Solas, “She needs to be here. What will you choose Solas, I wonder. The life you can have-”

“Don't.” Solas snarled.

“-Or the life you want.” Flemeth's smirk only grew as she saw the fire die down in front of Solas.

“You know I'm right, Dread Wolf. Don't keep up this charade.” Flemeth moved around the fire, walking behind Solas. “She needs to be here.”

 _Soora shouldn't have to do this_ , Solas shut his eyes. “It is her decision. If she wishes to go, she can go. I will not make that choice for her and neither will you.” Solas turned around to glare at Flemeth, “I've trusted you for centuries – but right now, I don't trust you at all.”

* * *

Soora moaned, slowly forcing her eyes to open. Her fingers twitched as she forced herself to sit up. Her vision was blurry, she felt exhausted and her head was pounding.

_No voices at least._

Soora rubbed her eyes and held a hand out, illuminating the tent with a fire ball in her palm. She was alone, she didn't know whether to be comforted by that or not.

“Solas?” Soora groaned and shut her hand, crawling out of the tent. She shakily stood up, leaning forwards and placing a hand on the floor until she balanced herself. She rubbed her eyes and looked towards the fire in the middle of the camp. Solas sat alone, playing with the arrow Andruil had shot towards him.

“You're awake,” Solas mumbled, turned his head towards her as she sat down next to him.

“Barely,” Soora leaned her elbows against her knees and scratched the back of her head through her hair, “How long have I been out?”

“Five days.” Solas turned back towards the fire, the arrows continuously twirling through his fingers.

“N-No...Seriously?” Soora's voice cracked.

“You've woken up a couple times before but the Well...” Solas furrowed his brows, a frown on his face, “I'm giving you an option, Soora. You can leave, all of you. Head back to Skyhold and don't look back.”

“Solas?” Soora tilted her head and looked at him, “W-Why-”

“Your mind...it will not be able to handle moving further into the Sunless Lands. The Well is trying to keep you alive, Soora. You need to listen to it and leave.” Solas refused to look at Soora as she moved into his view.

“I don't want to leave.”

“You could die.” Solas looked down at the arrow, holding it in place between his fingers. “I...You can not die.”

“And I won't.” Soora murmured, moving closer to Solas. She placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “I love you and I am at your side no matter what. I can control this. I know I can. I just need to meditate more and...maybe I could drink tea? It helps you, yes?”

Solas couldn't help but smile, “Tea might work but do not expect to kiss me afterwards.”

“I bet I can make you like tea,” Soora giggled, laying her forehead against Solas', “I made you love me.”

“You made me love you?”

“In Arlathan,” Soora whispered and mimicked his voice, “You are amazing, Soora. I could never not love you.”

Solas chuckled, “I never said that and I _definitely_ do not sound like that.”

“Yeah, sure,” Soora scoffed and moved back next to Solas, “How do you know it's Andruil's arrow?”

Solas twirled the arrow in his fingers before running his thumb over a sentence carved into the wood, “The writing.”

“What does it say?” Soora leaned her head on Solas' shoulder, linking her arms over his.

“You...should not know.” Solas leaned his cheek on the top of her head, twirling the arrow again.

“Is it something about us?”

“No.”

“You?”

“No.”

“...Me?”

Solas did not answer, just kept twirling the arrow. Soora took that as a silent confirmation. She closed her eyes, listening to Solas breathe.

“We're never going to enjoy our quarters together,” Soora mumbled, opening her eyes to stare at the fire, “Will we?”

“We did enjoy our quarters for a while.”

“Not long enough,” Soora pouted, “I thought after I came back, defeated Corypheus, we could just... _relax_.”

“We could never relax,” Solas mumbled, looking down at the arrow, “Whether or not Andruil was still alive...I could not relax. Soora, after this I...” Solas went silent, shutting his eyes tight.

“Solas?”

“...Never mind. We will discuss this after everything.”

Soora hummed in confirmation, stifling in a yawn.

“Go back to bed,” Solas murmured, placing a kiss atop her head, “I will join you soon.”

“Before I leave, what is the plan for tomorrow? Are we heading further into the lands?” Soora moved away from Solas, getting ready to leave.

“Yes. We found a way to the Temple Bull mentioned a couple days ago. We can get there and set wards to keep away Falon'Din and anyone else who isn't welcome.”

“Does Flemeth think it will lead us closer to Andruil?” Soora furrowed her brows.

Solas nodded, “She seems to think so.”

Soora pressed her lips together and looked around the camp, making sure no one was out of their tent. She whispered, leaning closer to Solas, “Does Flemeth know who is spying yet?”

Solas shook his head, “I have a hard time believing someone is spying. With what we have all been through with you, vhenan...Are we sure Falon'Din and Andruil have someone spying?”

“He told me to start pushing people away,” Soora pulled her knees up to her chest and bit her thumb, “That they will know more than just my title if I didn't hand over you and Flemeth.”

Solas sighed, twirling the arrow through his fingers, “Something is wrong.”

“You feel it too.” Soora leaned back against the log, “We have to figure out what Falon'Din meant-Wait, you said Falon'Din told someone to follow us...What if one of his other siblings is following us? Like June or Sylaise.”

Solas shook his head, “I do not think they are with Andruil and Falon'Din.”

Soora eye'd Solas cautiously, “Why not? Why wouldn't they be?”

“June and Sylaise have a strained relationship with Andruil and Falon'Din...but Dirthamen. Maybe.” Solas pursed his lips in thought. Soora looked down at the fire, her mind swimming with questions. She rubbed her temple, feeling the well starting to awaken.

“I-I need to go back to sleep.” Soora uttered, leaving Solas alone.

* * *

Flemeth had marked the path to the temple with bright colored cloth, tying it to certain broken off branches and tree's. Flemeth was in front of everyone, holding up a torch lit with Veil fire. Morrigan held a torch as well as Solas and Dorian. Bull, Cassandra, Sera and Varric walked with their weapons ready. Soora stood in the middle of the group, Solas standing in front of her. He let her grab onto the back of his shirt when the well started to scream again. Her vision was starting to blur, the voices were becoming unbearable. She was starting to question her own sanity, Solas told her she could leave. Why the hell didn't she.

"I must really love this fucker." Soora groaned, placing her head in her hand as she clutched onto Solas' shirt.

Solas raised an eyebrow and looked at her over his shoulder, "Mm?"

"Nothing." Soora mumbled, shaking her head.

"Another half mile and we will arrive." Flemeth called from the front. Soora clutched onto her head, biting her lip.

Almost there. She repeated over and over to herself. Soora held in her scream as the voices pushed against her skull. Solas stopped walking, turning around and pressing his palm against Soora's forehead. Soora's eyes widened in shock from the odd feeling. Solas' palm pushed a mix of cold and healing magic into her, causing a much needed release for Soora.

"Thank you." Soora breathed out once Solas took away his palm.

"You can still leave, Vhenan." Solas frowned.

"Not a chance." Soora quickly pecked Solas' lips before they caught up with the others.

They came across the temple almost an hour later. Sera and Cassandra scouted around the large temple as Varric worked on picking the lock. Cassandra and Sera gave the all clear as Varric finished picking the lock. Flemeth and Morrigan pushed the large doors open, Soora gaping at what stood inside.


	4. Death, My Sweet Wolf

**If you have not read '[Gifts From The Dead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3606735)' I suggest you do, as it plays a part in this chapter. **

 

“ _Mythal,” Soora looked up at her trainer, seeing they were able to take a break for a couple minutes, “I have a question about the Eluvians.”_

“ _Yes, da'len?” Mythal walked over to her, placed her hands behind her back._

“ _I-In my time,” Soora chew on her lip, trying to think of words that wouldn't effect the future, “Most of the Eluvians no longer **work** , yet **here**...I have yet to come across one that doesn't work.”_

“ _'Tis a good question, one that I am happy to answer,” Mythal nodded, “When an Eluvian no longer works, it means it's creator has passed.”_

“ _There are so many Eluvians though! How can you tell whose belongs to whom?” Soora pulled her hair over her shoulder, starting to braid the ends._

“ _All Eluvian's are blessed by Fen'Harel. He grants users, like myself and the other Gods, to have their own mirrors. If A God passes, Fen'Harel can take back control of the Eluvian,” Mythal tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confused, “Yet you say that most do not work any longer?”_

“ _Yes,” Soora let go of her hair and shook her head, “Sola-...Fen'Harel is alive in my time. Why wouldn't they work?”_

“ _It could mean he has lost a lot of his strength in the future,_ _it could_ _also_ _mean he didn't want to take back control of the Eluvian's,_ _” Mythal cupped her chin between her fingers and started pacing, “It_ _might_ _mean he is dying as well.”_

“ _How does he own all of them?” Soora watched Mythal pace, “Every Eluvian has a different key-...Oh... **Fen'Harel enansal**.”_

“ _His blessing.” Mythal nodded, “If he does not allow you to use a mirror, he can lock you out. Perhaps the Eluvians that no longer work in your time are locked?”_

_Soora furrowed her brows, “That...would make sense...But-...nevermind.”_

“ _What is it, child?” Mythal stopped pacing and stood in front of Soora._

“ _Why would he keep them locked?” Soora spoke, almost in a whisper._

“ _That is a question you must ask him, da'len. I'm sure he is more than willing to tell you.” Mythal crossed her arms, a smile on her face._

 **I do not think so** _, Soora thought to herself as they started training again._

* * *

“What the hell is our Eluvian doing here?” Soora breathed out, taking a step back. Solas stood behind her, stuck in his spot. His back was tense as he laid eyes on the Eluvian, his hand tightly wound around his staff, his knuckles ghostly white.

“ _Our_ eluvian?” Varric looked up at Soora as he walked past them, wiggling his eyebrows. Varric walked further into the temple, everyone slowly following. Bull and Morrigan shutting the door once they all entered, hearing a loud snap before everyone's torches blew out. A weird colored purple veil fire lit up around the temple. All torches lighting with the same glowing purple. Torches hung from the walls and a large unused fire put laid in the middle of the temple.

“I do not like this place.” Morrigan followed Flemeth further into the temple, her head tilted as she looked up at the pillars. The Temple was well handled, guessing by how it looked it was built long before their time. The Temple was tall, the pillars stretching further than anyone could see with the dim light. Most of the pillars had writings on them, some more faded than others. It was hard to tell what kind of writing was scribbled onto the stone. Some looked dwarven, Varric commented. Some looked Elven. One pillar near the Eluvian was scribbled with old Tevinter text.

“Unreadable,” Morrigan sighed, placing her hand on the pillar, “They scribbled over their own writings – who does that?”

The Eluvian stood at the back of the temple, though it is the first thing that catches someone's eye when they open the door. Morrigan walked closer to the Eluvian, her eyes straining to see it. The veil fires that stood around the Eluvian were a pale green, lying near the floor to show where to walk. The mirror looked untouched, as it did centuries ago when Soora last saw it. Soora came up behind Morrigan, not realizing her hand was engulfed in the pale purple magic the last time she activated the Eluvian. The anchor's magic glowed lightly under the purple, Solas' lips thinning as he saw the mirror recognize her. Soora looked down at her hand when she felt the tingling of the anchor and quickly stepped away from the Eluvian, the magic fading from her hand.

“What,” Cassandra crossed her arms, looking at Soora and Solas, “Was that?”

Soora looked up at Solas, fumbling for words, “It-uhgm...it was-”

Solas took Soora's hand in his own and dulled the magic of the Eluvian, “Back in Arlathan, while Soora was there, Mythal gifted us an Eluvian. This seems to be the Eluvian in this realm but the question is-”

“How did it get here.” Flemeth stared at the Eluvian intently, furrowing her brows and capturing her chin in between in fingers as she thought.

“Yes.” Solas nodded, letting go of Soora's hand once the magic dispelled.

“How _did_ it get here?” Soora mumbled, massaging her palm and looking over her shoulder at the Eluvian. The magic in her palm faded but the tingling could still be felt. Solas walked up to the Eluvian and pressed his hand against it. He growled and pulled his hand away quickly, almost as if he's been burned, “It's been used...Andruil has been using it.”

“I thought Eluvian's were made specifically for only one person to use?” Dorian walked next to Solas, his head tilted at the Eluvian.

“They are...this key could not have been taken. It is nothing something material or a couple of meaningless words. There is no way she could have used it.” Solas' eyes narrowed.

“Is-Is she in 'here?” Sere's finger gripped her bow tightly, walking over to Soora and glaring at Solas.

“No,” Solas shook his head and looked wearily over at Flemeth, "It has not been used for days."

“At least we know we're on the right track.” Soora sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, “Where to now?”

“We will sleep here tonight.” Flemeth crossed her arms and glared at the Eluvian, “But be ready for a fight. Andruil knows we are here.”

“ _Lovely_.” Cassandra grumbled and pulled her pack off, dropping it on the ground with a loud thump, dust and dirt puffing around the pack, “The Temple is big – We should scout out the rest of it, make sure no one else is in here with us.”

“Grab a torch and explore.” Soora set her pack down and pulled a torch off the wall. “If you are attacked, run back here. Scream out for the others while you're running back – make sure _everyone_ can hear you.” Soora left the others, heading out into a long narrow hallway.

* * *

“This place feels wrong.” Sera hugged herself as she trailed behind Cassandra and Dorian, Varric walking next to her, Bianca out and ready for trouble.

“It's creepy, it's nerve racking and I swear I keep hearing voices.” Varric grumbled, his eyes moving from dark corner to dark room.

“You hear them too?” Dorian cursed under his breath, moving the torch in front of him when he heard giggling.

“We should head back,” Cassandra pulled out her shield, glaring in front of her.

“Cassandra.”

Everyone froze, staring into the dark hallway in front of them.

“My Love _._ ”

Dorian unclipped his staff once he saw Cassandra reach for her sword.

“Who is there?” Cassandra spoke, harshly. Venom in her voice. A figure slowly stepped out of the darkness. Covered in fancy mage robes, a shinning silver staff clipped to his back. His skin as pale as snow, his shoulder length dark brown hair disheveled and slowly curled. His violet eye shinning as bright as the last time Cassandra saw him.

“Re...Regalyan.” Cassandra's shoulder's shook, her eyes staring at the figure that presented itself.

“Seeker, we need to-” Varric spoke, turning around and seeing other shadows starting to appear.

“Come with me, my love. We can be together.” He smiled, offering his hand to her.

“We need to move!” Sera cried, pulling an arrow out of her quiver, aiming it at a shadow, “Dorian! Grab 'er and move!”

Dorian placed a barrier over them before dropping the veil fire and sending a fireball at Regalyan. He grabbed Cassandra's arm, pulling her with them as he sent fire balls in front of them to clear their path back to the eluvian.

* * *

“And you decided to come with me _why_?” Solas raised an eyebrow at Bull as they walked down a pair of stairs to the lower level.

“You're a mage. If something does decide to pop out and scare you, you wouldn't be able to hold them off.” Bull smirked down at Solas who scoffed.

“Please,” Solas shook his head and walked down another hallway, “I am a God, Bull. I can kill more enemies in thirty seconds then you could in five minutes.”

“That a challenge?” Bull laughed, stretching his arms over his head.

“Take it that way, if you wish,” Solas shrugged, his ears twitching, “I was simply stating a fact.”

“All because you're a God doesn't mean I can't kick your sarcastic ass.” Bull glared down the hallway, resting his hands behind his head. Solas made a small nod towards Bull, discreetly reaching for his staff. An arrow shot by Solas' head, bouncing off Bull's harness.

“That wasn't nice.” Bull growled, pulling his sword out as Solas placed a barrier around them. The torch's fire was pulled towards the figure on the other side of the darkness. Andruil's cackling bounced off the walls. She taunted them in elven, making Bull uneasy and Solas livid as she spoke of Soora.

“ _Death, my sweet wolf. Death will take her. **Soon.**_ ” Andruil emerged from the shadows. Her dark brown hair flowed behind her as she walked towards them. Her tan, tainted skin glimmered with blood and black magic as she called upon the fade. Her piercing red eyes were full of hatred. The howls of wolves and animalistic creatures could be heard from outside of the temple as Andruil raised her arms over her head, black magic spilling from them, laughing hysterically.

* * *

The veil fires in the hallway lit up as Soora walked up to them and died out after the passed them. Drawings and writings in languages she'd never seen or heard before were scribbled over the walls, very few words she could make out and even fewer she knew she could pronounce. One specific word popped out at her, the wall glowing a transparent shade of tea.

“ _Dorai_...” Soora stopped in front of the wall, her fingers lightly tracing the word. “Duty to a loved one. Why does this word keep coming up?” Soora furrowed her brows and took a step back, looking up at the tall wall. She heard some foot steps behind her, catching a glimpse of Solas before he pressed her up against the wall, growling sweet and sensual elven words in her ear.

“So-Solas-” Soora blushed and bit back a moan as Solas bit down on her neck. The torch falling from her hands as Solas ravished her. He flipped her around, crashed his lips against hers, hands clawing at her clothes as theveil fire burned out. Soora leaned into him, pulling at his clothes, craving to touch his body. This felt more then just a kiss, electricity set spark to the air around them.

Soora had missed this. She hoped she would get some alone time once coming back from Arlathan, if this was one of those rare moments – whether or not they were being hunted by a psycho – she wouldn't turn it away. He pressed his lips against hers and she immediately responded. She dove her fingers into his dreaded hair and felt his arms wrap protectively around her waist. She moaned low in her throat as he pressed his body flush against hers and she felt how hard he was through his breeches.

"Sola-as..." She whispered, pleading for him to continue.

He forced Soora on the ground, pushing her robes up and crawled on top of her, tasting and exploring her mouth. She arched her hips up, wanting more of him. She pulled on his dreads, earning a growl from within his throat. Solas let his strong fingers run down her body, causing her to shiver until he reached that part of her that ached the most for him. He tore away her small clothes and slid a finger into her wetness. Solas started chuckling, his eyes changing into the unwanted orange glow as he covered Soora's lips with his own before she could scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a little late. Things have been hectic this week. I have no idea how Regalyan, Cassandra's lover who died at the conclave, actually looks so I made him look whoever the hell I felt like. I have no idea how any of the Gods look like, except Solas/Fen'Harel of course. I will make them all in my own image of how evil they are.


	5. Orange Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I didn't realize this until I got a PM from a fan, part of chapter 4 cut off so I'm adding it to chapter 5. In my story, mages have all abilities. Solas/Soora/Morrigan/Dorian/etcccccccc, they aren't only restricted to the added ability which they receive in game. They also do not need their staffs to cast major spells...like all mages. lol
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> Implied Rape  
> Cursing  
> Violence  
> Action
> 
> Elven words and their definitions:  
> Ittee – Whore  
> Traako – Shit
> 
> Playlist for this Chapter (pretty much the music I listen to while writing this, not in any specific order):  
> Believe – Yellowcard  
> How To Save A Life – The Fray  
> Gifts and Curses – Yellowcard  
> Breathing – Yellowcard

“Now, now, _Lavellan._ ” Falon'Din hissed, his form changing from Solas to his own, covering her mouth with his hand, “You wouldn't _w_ _ant_ to alarm the others? _Would_ you?”

He cackled, pushing her robes up more with his knee. Soora's screams were muffled by Falon'Din's palm, his other hand forcing her wrists together in chains. Soora shut here eyes, trying to concentrate on her mana. She ignored Falon'Din and his taunts, his hands, everything he was doing to her. She growled when he kissed her again and bit his tongue when he forced it into her mouth.

“You bitch.” He hissed, bringing a hand up, small sparks of lightning coming out from his finger tips. Soora acted quickly and head-butted him in the mouth, pushing him completely off her. She stood up quickly and wiggled out of the chains before Falon'Din could get back up. She realized she didn't know which way lead back to the eluvian, confused by the sudden attack. Falon'Din laughed, spitting out some blood that dripped from his lips. Soora looked down at the chains, her fingers tightening around them before she heard a loud scream from down the hall.

“Solas!” Soora yelled, dropping the chains. Falon'Din jumped up before Soora could get past him, blocking her only way to Solas.

“Let's see what you're made of, _Ittee_.” Falon'Din laughed, volts of lightning jumping from his fingers onto the walls around them.

Soora growled, getting ready to run at Falon'Din, “With pleasure.”

* * *

Solas raised his hands above his head before slamming his palms down onto the ground, causing a controlled earthquake to shake Andruil off her feet. Andruil quickly sent a streak of frost toward Solas, causing him to lose focus on his spell and be pushed back. Solas held his staff firmly against the ground, helping him keep his footing as the earthquake slowly stopped. Dirt and rubble fell from the temple roof, the temple becoming more unstable as the fighting continued. Andruil began to charge after Solas, throwing her hand in front of her to send out a veil boulder. Solas let out a blast of lightning from his fingers, shattering the boulder in pieces before it hit him. Andruil appeared behind the boulder, tackling Solas to the ground. Solas kicked her off, pushing her over him and grabbed his staff. He stood up and pressed the blade of his staff against her throat.

“Shouldn't you be protecting your whore?” Andruil spoke in elven, a smirk.

Solas froze and looked up to see Soora be thrown out into the hallway he stood in. She grunted on impact, her head banging against the wall, but quickly stood and shot her hands out towards Falon'Din, a stream of fire leaving her palms. He saw Falon'Din walk through the fire, shielded by an unknown force. Solas took note of a thin layer of green energy that coated his skin when Soora pulled her hands away. Solas looked back down at Andruil to see she had disappeared. He took a quick look around before running after Falon'Din and Soora.

* * *

Dorian slammed the door shut after the last of them ran through. Forming a wall of ice on their side to stop the door from opening. Cassandra panted, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Sera looked around the dark room. Her fingers, shakily, skimmed against the wall looking for another torch. Varric was leaning against a wall, holding Bianca in his hand as he slowed his breathing. Dorian walked away from the door, creating a small fire in his hand to look around the room. He clipped his staff to his back and walked over to Sera who had found a torch.

“Thanks.” He sighed and lit it, moving back over to Cassandra and Varric. Sera followed silently behind him, gripping tightly onto the torch. Cassandra growled and pulled her shield off her back, leaning it agains the wall.

“This is aggravating. Why the hell is this our problem?” Cassandra leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was on the floor.

“We're helping our friends.” Varric set Bianca against the wall, moving around the room to find an exit.

“I didn't ask to be a part of this!” Cassandra yelled, her shoulders shaking.

“H-Hey!” Sera glared at Cassandra, “You coulda' said no. You didn't _have_ to come.”

“Fighting isn't going to help us figure out how to deal with... _whatever_ the hell is following us.” Dorian rests a hand on Sera's shoulder, “Lets just get our heads straight and figure out what to do next.”

“Hey,” Varric called from further into the room, “Yo-You should take a look at this.”

* * *

Soora had been thrown through the outer wall of the temple, leading the fight outside. Solas soon thrown after her as she placed a barrier over him to help his fall.

“Where the hell is Flemeth?” Soora yelled at Solas, quickly standing to create a wall of ice to block another attack from Falon'Din.

“How should I know?” Solas yelled back, jumping onto then over the ice to send out a wave of fire from his staff. Falon'Din flipped back, shoving his staff towards Solas. Roots shoot out from under the ground, grabbing him in midair and crashing him down against the earth. Soora saw Solas struggle to get up, the roots quickly tying themselves around him, before he fell unconscious.

“Shit.” Soora huffed and leaned her palm against the ice, pushing enough mana into it create a cocoon around her. “I need a plan.” She could hear Falon'Din laughing outside and could see his silhouette circling around the ice.

“Come out and play, _Ittee_. You were so into it a little while ago.” Falon'Din chuckled, tapping his knuckleagainst the ice. Soora could see his glowing orange eyes, even through the ice. She started understanding why her companions found her eyes creepy at night, nocturnal eyes weren't as pretty as she thought. Soora raked her brain for a plan. Any plan. No plan was stupid right now.

 _Dragon?_ She looked down at her hands before looking back towards Falon'Din, who tapped on the glass again.

“You're taking the fun out of killing you.”

Soora shook her head, she already used up too much mana. Soora felt around her robes, looking for a lyrium flask but finding only a bottle of smoke. An idea popped into Soora's head, pulling out the amulet her and Fen'Harel made in Arlathan from under her robes. Soora smirked and placed the bottle back in her belt. _I can do this_.

Soora waited till Falon'Din stopped walking around the ice, seeing him close his eyes and shake his head she took advantage of the situation. Soora kicked her foot out, the ice breaking off from the rest of the cocoon to blast Falon'Din away from the ice. She quickly ran out of the cocoon towards Solas, skidding next to him and burning off the last of the roots. Falon'Din groaned and pushed a large piece of ice off himself, rubbing his head as he sat up. Soora moved quickly, healed most of the wounds from the thorny roots before Falon'Din starting running towards them. Soora pulled Solas over her shoulder and took out the bottle of smoke, smashing it against the ground. The smoke covered more then she expected and gave her enough time to flee without Falon'Din following.

Falon'Din started coughing, pushing the smoke away from his face with one hand as he covered his mouth and nose with the other. Soora and Solas were gone by time all the smoke was gone, leaving Falon'Din alone and annoyed.

“ _Traako._ ” Falon'Din cursed, placing his hands on his hips and kicking a piece of ice away. “Andruil's gonna eat my arse out.”

* * *

The hidden room Varric had found was circular ten figures, five male elves and five female elves, moved around on the wall. Words were written over their heads and followed them as they followed each other in a line. Cassandra noticed how one of the figured looked like Solas, younger, tanner and with dreaded hair. The others didn't look familiar.

“What the..?” Varric watched the paints move, getting chills on the back of his neck. “This must be those paints that Soora spoke of.”

“They are magnificent.” Cassandra hid her awe, quickly asking Dorian a question, “Dorian, you said before you knew some elven words. Can you translate this?”

“I know how to speak it, yes. Not read it.” Dorian walked up next to her, his chin in between his fingers as he stared curiously at the moving paintings. The paintings suddenly stopped moving, the words above their heads starting to glow different colors. The one that stood above, who they assume was Solas, glowed white.

“These must be the elven Gods.” Varric murmured, “How many are there again?”

“Nine.” Dorian commented, looking at each painting. “I'm guessing the male holding a severed head is Elgar'nan. The female next to him must be Mythal. The next five her children, Andruil, Falon'Din, Sylaise, Dirthamen and June. She must be Ghilan'nain, the male next to her Fen'Harel...but who is this other figure? _Is_ there another God?”

“Shite…” Sera gaped at a female elf as her left hand started to glow green. The letters above her head started to glow green.

“Is that..?” Dorian walked up behind Sera, bring his palm up to the painting to see her face.

“No.” Sera shook her head, “It... _can't_ be. Quizzy... _isn't_...”

“A God?” Dorian finished for her, his arms crossed as he walked up behind them. “She could be. Corypheus was going to use the mark to become a God.”

“Soora would not use the anchor that foolishly.” Cassandra glared at Dorian, “She has been through hell and back. She would not-”

“Are you sure?” Dorian asked.

“Quizzy wouldn't do that!” Sera slapped Dorian's arm, “She isn't like the others!”

“Even if she did,” Varric cleared his throat, “These painting were made thousands of years ago. There is no way this could be Soora.”

“She claimed to be in Arlathan.” Dorian shrugged, “Maybe they saw her? The ancient elves. She didn't have her tattoo's and none of the God's in these paintings have tattoo's either.”

“I want to know why this is all the way out here. What sort of temple is this?” Cassandra furrowed her brow, “This is days away from civilization but also in the Sunless Lands. No one has ventured here in centuries.” There was a long pause as everyone stared up at the paintings.

“Or so we thought.” Varric said what everyone was thinking.

* * *

Soora was forced out of the portal, Solas' unconscious body landing on top of her. Soora grunted and pushed Solas off of her, sitting up. Soora got on all fours, panting and looking up at the portal as it closed behind her. She sighed in relief before turning her head to look at Solas. His shirt had been torn from the roots, dried blood stained his clothes in area's where the roots broke open his skin. Soora pushed herself up, looking at her surroundings. They were in a building, large openings, which Soora assumed were windows, were covering the wall adjacent from the door. From what Soora could tell they were still in the Sunless Lands, the fog still stood in the air but the sun shinning through the windows, lighting up where they were. Soora hugged herself as wind blew against her.

“I should have figured out where to send us first.” Soora shivered, walking towards one of the windows. Soora placed a hand on the side of the window, staring out at the landscape. They were in a castle, ruined and abandoned. The land under them, blurred and dark from the fog. Soora moved back over to Solas, looking down at the wound on his chest. She sat down next to him and removed his long sleeved shirt first then his green turtleneck. Soora looked down at her hands, a faint glow of healing magic tickling her skin as she started to heal Solas' wounds. Once done she put Solas' shirts back on than moved him further into the building, away from the cold. Soora kicked the door open behind her and pulled Solas through, leaning him against the wall and closing the door. Soora wiped some sweat off her brow and looked around the room. It was a library with a few wisps floating around.

“ _Creators_.” Soora breathed out, somewhat relieved to see other spirits. They ignored Soora and Solas' presence, floating around and through walls. A spiral staircase stood in the middle of the circular room, light shown through the castle, from an opening at the top of the stairs. Six large pillars stood around it, holding up the foundation. Torches leaned against the pillars, the book cases pushed against the wall, all the books covered in dust and cobwebs. Soora moved next to Solas and sat down, moving his head to rest on her lap as she tried to wake him with what little mana she had left to heal with.

“Come on, vhenan.” Soora whispered, brushed her fingers across Solas' forehead, “Wake up.”

Solas started to awaken, a small groan escaping his lips. His vision was blurry when he finally opened his eyes, sitting up to rub his temple a mumbled, “Where...Where are we?”

Soora sighed, feeling the adrenaline leaving her body she felt tired, “I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me.”

Solas moved to lean against the wall, staring at the wisps that floated around and trying to make sense of what happened.

“Soora-”

“He didn't follow us,” Soora leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. “I'm positive that neither Andruil or Falon'Din followed us.”

“Vhenan, you're bleeding.” Solas took her right hand, moving the arm in front of him. A small laughed escaped Soora's lips, “I've dealt with worse. I'll be fine. Save your mana, we still need to find out where we are.”

Solas frowned and placed a hand over the cut, his magic healing the wound. Soora grunted in disapproval, trying to pull her arm away.  “What happened? How did you get us here?” Solas asked, intertwining his fingers with Soora's.

Soora tugged the amulet out from under her shirt, “I used this-”

“Soora!”

“And _before_ you bitch at me, I didn't have a choice. I was all out of idea's.” Soora pulled her hand out of Solas' and tucked the amulet back under her robes.

“You have no idea where we are?” Solas leaned his head back against the wall, turning his head to look at Soora.

“Sorry,” Soora shrugged and pulled her knees up, leaning the sides of her elbows on them, “All I thought about was safety. I didn't think about _where_ said safety would be...I just needed to get away from him.”

Solas tilted his head off the wall, seeing Soora's shoulders start to shake, “Soora, what did he-”

“We should find out where we are,” Soora pushed herself off the ground, offering Solas a hand, “You okay to walk?”

Solas nodded, taking Soora's hand.

 


	6. The Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was interesting, yeah? Well...I thought it was > 3 > any who, let's get onto this chapter. Chapter number 6. SIX. Chapter SIX. Sorry it is a couple days late….8 days late...I am so sorry… ;~;
> 
> Chapter Warnings:
> 
> Cursing  
> Plot Thickening  
> Arsehole Siblings

“This is most interesting.” Flemeth grazed her armored fingers against the paintings of the elven Gods, “Why is she on here...”

“You do not know?” Morrigan asked, coming up behind her. Cassandra and Varric stood with the two women, the others scouting for Soora and Solas since Andruil and Falon'Din's sudden departure.

“No.” Flemeth tilted her head, stepping back at the paintings started walking around the room again. “They move as well...this magic hasn't been around since Arlathan.”

“Why is Soora on here?” Cassandra huffed, crossing her arms, “Did she do something in Arlathan that we are unaware of?”

“I do not know what you have been made aware of, child. Mythal took her into Arlathan few times, only once did she scurry away to help some slaves.” Flemeth took the veilfire torch from Morrigan and moved to the other side of the room, watching Elgar'nan's painting walk.

“A slave must have drawn this then...One she helped?” Morrigan thought aloud, moving around the room.

“It is a possibility.” Flemeth pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the paintings.

Varric nudged Cassandra's hip and raised an eyebrow. Cassandra nodded to him, knowing very well what he was thinking.

“We can't find 'em.” Sera walked into the room, the others soon following after them.

“The temple has an opening in the back, probably from the fight. We found a broken staff, guessing it's Solas'.” Bull walked in, holding the staff broken in three.

“Great.” Cassandra rolled her head, rubbing the back of her neck. “Could Andruil have taken them?”

“She had to.” Dorian sighed and leaned his shoulder against the door frame, “There's no way they would leave us here on purpose.”

“Are you sure about that?” Flemeth spoke, making the hair on the back of Dorian's neck stand. He looked down, furrowing his brows. Flemeth was creepy, unnerving and ominous. Untrustworthy. Dorian saw his friends eyeing each other. Morrigan even looked nervous and from year that she spent at Skyhold, he never saw her nervous. Not even when they thought Soora wasn't going to return. Something was wrong...and not with their lost companions.

* * *

“All right,” Soora huffed, leaning her back against the outside of the tower. They had finally gotten to the bottom of the tower an hour ago, finding an exit wasn't as easy as they thought it would be. They had little trouble, just a couple of giant spiders, a stray wolf or two – nothing they couldn't handle without their weapons.

“We still have no idea where we are, no idea how far away from civilization...I say we use the amulet to get back.” Soora leaned her head back against the wall and crossed her arms. Solas pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling under his breath. Soora knew he was disappointed that she used the amulet, he made that obvious clear every time she suggested they use it to get back. She didn't care, he could be pissy all he wanted, they needed to get back and they both knew it. If using the amulet would get them back, why was he so against it? He wasn't against using it centuries ago.

“We don't know where we are, Solas. I'm not even sure we're in the same time that we left. I wasn't thinking about the destination when I jumped through, I just needed to get us to saf—”

“I know, Lavellan.” Solas hissed, “Just...let me think.”

“You don't need to think, **Fen'Harel**!” Soora growled, pushing herself off the wall and walking in front of Solas. “The answer is _yes._ I'm using the amulet.”

“No, you aren't.” Solas glared down at her, his arms crossed. “It could—”

“Yes! I know what it _could_ do, Solas. Do you not remember the whole year we spent trying to get rid of the _could's_?” Soora pulled out the amulet and moved it between their faces. “I am using the amulet to get us back.”

Solas quickly snatched the amulet from Soora, his glare hardening, “ **No.** ”

“Solas—”

“What do you mean you lost them?” Someone yelled in elven from within the fog. Solas froze, Soora raised an eyebrow and looked around. Solas grabbed Soora's arm and pulled her back into the tower, hiding behind one of the many bookcases on this floor.

“Solas—”

“Shush.” Solas covered her mouth and narrowed his eyes as the five two figures walk into the tower. Solas peeked through a small crack in the bookcases.

“I don't know! They were there and than, _poof_. Gone. I don't know what happened.” Falon'Din spoke back in elven. Soora furrowed her brows, the Well slowly translating the words for her.

“You had one job—” Andruil was cut off by three other's entering the room from the upper level. Solas looked down at Soora and whispered that Andruil's siblings were here as well.

“I thought I told you not to go after them.” June lightly slapped the back of Andruil's head, glaring down at his sister. Soora moved to a crack, Solas' hand never leaving her mouth as she strained with one eye to watch the siblings. June's eyes glittered a dark grey, his robes disheveled, torn and burnt. It didn't look like what Falon'Din wore, or even came close to comparison of Andruil's fancy scout armor. His hair looked much like Sera's, though white like her own, cut uneven to keep out of his face while the mirrored her hair perfectly. Long, wavy and well kept. She could hear armor under his robes, small clinks could be heard. Daggers, perhaps? June is the God of crafts.

“I needed to talk to Fen'Harel.” Andruil moved out of the way before June could slap her again.

“By talk you mean ogle, yes?” Sylaise cackled, an arrow twirling through her fingers. Soora noticed how the skin that showed between her amor was full of scars. Small cuts and large gashes, all healed, were covering her. Her face was mostly untouched, save for a few scars – one nasty scar cut through left her eye, rendering her blind. Her eyes were a mix of gold and yellow, almost like Morrigan's but shown brightly in the darkness like Falon'Din's. Her hair was sandy blonde, dreaded and tangled in knots, she pinned them to the top of her hair, some dreads falling out of the pins and cascading around her neck.

Dirthamen stood silently a ways away from his siblings. Soora felt goosebumps form on her body, shivering. Dirthamen didn't look like his siblings. His hair was pitch black, falling flat down to his waist. The sclera around his pupils were black, matching the rest of his eyes. His skin was ghostly white, untouched by scars or blemishes. He wore black robes, silver veins embroidered the sleeves and a silver Raven sewed onto the back of his cloak. He watched, everything. Soora couldn't tell where his eyes were watching but she was afraid to move for fear that he might see her, even if she was behind a bookcase. Solas noticed Soora tense, moving his head to look at her. He took his hand off of her mouth and cupped her cheek, moving her head to look at him. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “Relax, vhenan.”

“Is Mythal really with them? Did you see her?” Sylaise asked, leaning her knees on a chair.

“We didn't see her, only Fen'Harel and the slut.” Falon'Din sighed, sitting on a chair adjacent to Sylaise.

“One of those _Qunari_ things as well...We need to watch him – he will be trouble.” Andruil crossed her arms, glaring down at the table in front of them.

“You know you ruined our entire plan, correct?” June growled, “She was going to bring us who we needed.”

“She still will.” Falon'Din stood up, smirking. “She probably is on her way here as we speak. I gave her something that wolf was unable to.” Solas moved his head away from Soora, his face questioning her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

_Not here. Not now._

“Are you daft?” Sylaise quickly stood up, her chair falling against the ground. “Now you've given her reason not to trust you!”

“Yes because I _oozed_ trust to begin with.” Falon'Din scoffed, rolling his eyes, “She would never trust me – Fen'Harel and Mythal have corrupted her mind to make her believe we're the bad guys.”

“We are the bad guys.” Dirthamen finally spoke, his eye twitching. Soora's breath hitched in her throat, his voice sending chills down her spine. She thought the tranquil spoke with no emotion but Dirthamen spoke with no _soul_. His voice was a mix of different pitches. His regular monotone voice could be heard clearly, echoes of other voices speaking as he spoke.

“Enough.” Andruil growled, glaring at her bickering siblings. “We need to watch them more. Dirthamen, can you watch them tonight?”

He nodded, his eye continued to twitch.

“While Dirthamen continues to watch them, June and I will come up with a new plan. We need to get Fen'Harel and Mythal here.” Andruil rubbed the back of her neck.

“I'll cook dinner!” Sylaise chirped, smiling.

“No way, you can't cook to save your life.” Falon'Din laughed, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Sylaise.

“Oops.” She smiled.

“Do whatever you want.” June growled, walking out of the room with Andruil and Dirthamen. Sylaise and Falon'Din soon followed after, bickering about dinner.

Soora opened her mouth to speak once the siblings left the room, Solas quickly covering her mouth. He knew they were cautions, most likely still lingering around the outside of this room. Solas waited until he heard foot steps above them to speak.

“Amazing how you thought safety and you threw us into danger.” Solas hissed down at Soora.

Soora pushed Solas' hand off her mouth and hissed back, “It was safe at the time.”

“Come.” Solas peeked his head around the bookcase for anyone else, “We need to get back. If they are here, we can't be far from the temple.”

“Why didn't we see them while we were scouting the temple?” Soora asked once they were outside, opening her palm to form fire for light. “There isn't another way into the tower we could find.”

“More of a reason to leave,” Solas pulled on Soora's arm, moving towards where they heard Andruil's voice, “They could have been watching us.”

“Studying us?” Soora shuddered.

“Another possibility.” Solas started to run.

“We need to tell the others we found them.” Soora said, running behind Solas.

“Agreed.”

 


	7. Get Ready For A Fight

Soora and Solas found their way back to the temple, it took longer than expected – which made Soora anxious knowing Dirthamen could be here at any second. Solas explained what they saw, to everyone – they both decided no more secrets from their friends. Solas figured that since the siblings had been trailing them, unknown for how long exactly, they could trust their friends. Solas explained, in quick detail, about Andruil and her siblings, but still didn't understand why they needed both Flemeth and himself.

“It doesn't matter why they need you!” Sera spoke, standing up from her bedroll, “We need to think of a plan. Dirtha...menana could be watching us now!”

“Sera's right.” Bull rubbed the back of his neck, “We should attack them before they attack us.”

Soora shut her eyes as the Well started to scream at her again. Growling, she pushed herself off the floor and started pacing around the fire, rubbing her temples with her palms – rubbing soothing ice magic, like Solas had done before to her. She could feel Flemeth's eyes on her, feel the disappointment of a dud elf holding the power of her Well. Her friend, thankfully, chose to ignore her. They know when Soora would need them, for now they continued to think of plans and collaborate. The Well continued to scream in her mind, the magic was not helping.

“Listen.” Solas placed a hand on her shoulder, standing behind her. The sudden touch made Soora stop pacing, standing stiff. “Just listen to the Well. Focus past the yelling, the language barrier, just listen. You've done it before, you didn't realize it at the time. You just need to relax.”

She saw Flemeth glare at Solas, shaking her head. Was Solas not supposed to help her? His grip tightening on her shoulder, “You can do it, vhenan.”

Soora nodded before closing her eyes, taking her palms away from her forehead. She cringed, the voices speaking louder. The magic did help a little. Solas grabbed her wrists, knowing Soora was going to use magic against her forehead again.

“Relax and listen. Do not fight the voices, you only make it worse.”

Soora lost count of how long she stood there, her friends watching her intently, Flemeth's glare burning into her soul, but she felt calm, Solas' thumb tracing small circles against her wrist calmed her even more as she listened to the Well. It spoke in elven, her trying hard not to translate it herself. She recognized Sylaise, the well was speaking of her – her weaknesses, her strengths, what scared her, what made her furious. How much information had Mythal given her priests to place into the Well?

“Sera—”

 **He is here. Be cautious.** Soora nodded to herself, taking note the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Sera...you and Dorian will take Falon'Din. He is pompous and will taunt you with every move you make. Just take him down as quickly as possible. Bull, Cass and Morrigan will take on Sylaise, she's is much like Falon'Din but will not taunt you – she will take notice of your weaknesses and use them against you. Solas and Varric will take June, I will take Dirthamen and Flemeth will take Andruil. June is a craftsmen, expect him to have things hidden away that you will not see until last minute. Never put your guard down.” Soora rubbed the back of her neck and stepped away from Solas.

“For now, we will relax. Get ready for the battle to come. Sleep if you want, eat, drink – whatever...just _**relax**_.”

She thanked the Creators, even though she hated their guts right now, that she had friends who understood what she had done. She was happy to see Morrigan understood as well, a small nod before pulling out her bedroll.

Soora turned to Solas and smiled, “I need to sleep. We'll talk later, okay?” She kissed him on the cheek before going over to her own bedroll. Once her head hit the ground she fell asleep, even for a short period, she needed that small amount of sleep.

* * *

“Dirthamen left and is reporting back to his siblings of everything we talked about. Now, the real plan.” Soora pushed herself off her bedroll, having woken up a little white prior, noticing the sudden shift in atmosphere. It had been almost four hours since Soora had finished speaking to her friends about the plan, she was happy Dirthamen took the bait. Soora's companions gathered around the fire, listening intently on the plan to come.

“Sera and Bull, you two will take Sylaise.” Soora spoke with new found confidence, looked towards her friends, “She's reckless and will do whatever it takes to kill you. Sera, you can easily tell what her next move will be, she thinks much like yourself.”

“That isn't a compliment.” Sera crossed her arms, pouting.

“It might not be and I apologize for that, but it will give us the upper hand against her. I was not joking before when I said she was much like Falon'Din, she will notice your mistakes and use it against you. Sera does the same. She is a mage, they all are, but she relies mostly on her bow and arrows. Sera, you will be in charge of your group. Work together, you both known each other's strengths and weaknesses. Bull, work with Sera on that throwing think you always wanted to try.” Soora looked over the rest of her friends.

“Varric and Morrigan...you three will take June.” Soora bit her lip and furrowed her brows as she stared down at the fire. She wished she'd brought her other companions along now. She looked up at the Eluvian that stood in the back of the room. She shook her head, it would be too much of a risk to leave – Dirthamen could be watching right now, waiting for a chance to attack. “June has daggers, knives, full body armor. He will most likely have them poisoned as well. Do not stay on one place too long and do not let your guard down. He is calculated and he will not show mercy. Watch each others backs. Morrigan, you're in charge.”

“Understood, Inquisitor.” Morrigan nodded to her, crossing her arms. “I know of a poison that will render anyone paralyzed if enough is introduced into the bloodstream. I will make the poison and coat it on both Varric and Sera's arrows.”

Soora nodded, “Good. Make it, coat the arrows.”

“Solas and—” Soora stopped speaking, clutching onto her head. The Well was screaming again, more she understood.

**Andruil's arrow, find it.**

“Solas,” Soora hissed out, rubbing her temple, “T—The arrow that you carried when Andruil attacked you...bring it to me.” Solas walked over to his pack, plucking it out and handing it over to Soora. She stared down at it, tilting her head before burning it in her hand.

“She's been tracking us.” Soora glared at Solas, “You should have been able to detect this kind of magic.”

Solas shook his head, disbelieving, “I...didn't realize...Ir abelas, vhenan.”

“It's fine, just no more souvenirs.” Soora dusted her hands off, looking toward Cassandra, “Cass, you, Dorian and Solas will take Andruil. She's smart, calculated and she knows that she wants – which is Solas and Flemeth. Cass, point out her flaws while fighting. Take notice to every misstep, every twitch, anything you see and taunt the shit out of her. She'll become irrational and go after you more than Solas, so be ready. Solas, protect Cass at all costs once Andruil starts attacking Cass – you'll be able subdue her quickly once she become irrational. Take her down.”

“I will take Falon'Din. I know how he works, how he thinks and what he'll do.” Soora crossed her arms, glaring down at the fire, “I have a score to settle with him as well...Flemeth will take Dirthamen.” Soora looked up from the fire and narrowed her eyes at Flemeth. The Well went silent as Flemeth turned her head away. Soora shook her head, shaking off anymore doubt she had involving Flemeth.

“Varric and Sera, whenever you see someone else in need of help, use one of the arrows laced with Morrigan's poison and shoot it at the other's target, slow them down. Everyone else, keep focused on your own target – Kill or be killed.” Soora walked over to her pack and picked up her staff, the red lyrium tickled her palm as she pulled it off the ground.

“Get ready for battle.”

 


	8. Doubt Is Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new writing style in this chapter, a bit. My co-writer and I wrote the conversational part and I wrote the fighting scene. Hope you all enjoy this chapter c: Also, remember, the siblings speak in elven. The only ones who know what they siblings say are Soora, Solas and Flemeth, Morrigan knows little elven, as shown at the Temple of Mythal, but not enough for full sentences.

Sera sharpened the last of her arrows, mumbling about how there were only so little she had left. Varric had the sense to sneak the arrows he couldn't carry in other peoples packs. Soora looked up from her place next to the fire, seeing Sera curse and mumble under her breath. Morrigan was standing over the fire next to her, boiling up the paralyzing poison.

“I'll be back.” Soora nodded to Morrigan, who hummed in acknowledgement, before walking over to Sera.

“How many did you bring along?” Soora knelt down in front of Sera.

Sera sneered at the arrowhead, “Fifty...and that was before fuck-face attacked us.”

“Now?” Soora spoke softly, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Five.”

“Shit.” Soora cursed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“ _Shite_.” Sera mumbled, sighing, “I'm sorry, Quizzy.”

Soora smiled and placed a hand on Sera's arm, “No, don't be. We didn't expect it to turn out like this.”

Sera tilted her head, looking up at Soora, “I should've been prepared for this, I usually have a secondary plan or—”

“I have an idea.” Soora leaned forward, a smile creeping on her face.

“What?” Sera shook her head, confused.

“Come on!” Soora stood up, pulling Sera up with her.

* * *

“I don't trust Flemeth.” Soora walked with Solas around the area, setting traps and placing wards. “Something is... _off_ with her. She isn't like Mythal.”

Solas pulled out another bear trap from his satchel. He nodded and sighed, “She is different than when I last saw her.”

“How long ago was that?” Soora asked, taking the trap and kneeling on the ground. Soora set up the bear trap as Solas spoke.

“A decade, maybe more. When I awoke from Uthenera I didn't understand much of this world, Flemeth had found me and explained who she was—or at least told me she had taken Mythal's essence for her own. A favor for a favor.” Solas started setting up a ward.

“Mm.” Soora chewed on her bottom lip, fixing the trap before standing up and stretching, “Something is off and I don't like it...I think she's working with them.”

“And why do you think that?” Solas continued working on the ward as Soora walked up behind him.

Soora shrugged, “I...honestly don't know, but something is telling me not to trust her...”

“What would you have us do if Flemeth was in fact spying?” Solas stood up, turning to Soora.

“Find out why they need you.” Soora stated, matter-of-factly.

“What does it say in Mythal's notebook?” Solas started walking away, Soora following behind him.

“What do you mean?”

“At Skyhold, Flemeth said 'Remember what she wrote.' What did she write?” Solas stopped walking, turning to Soora. Soora frowned, averting her eyes, and stopped in front of Solas.

“I...I...”

“I know I said no more secrets,” Solas sighed, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve, “But I am worried about what Mythal said. The setting Flemeth decided to remind you of what she said...it has something to do with me.”

Soora took Solas' hands in her own and sighed, “After tonight, after this stupid fight, I'll tell you. But if I tell you now...It might change, which I can not have.”

Solas hummed in confirmation, looking down at their hands. They remained in comfortable silence, Solas rubbing small circles on her hand. Soora smiled and leaned into Solas, hugging him.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Solas whispered, resting his head on top of hers.

“You too, ma vhenan.”

* * *

Soora and her companions stood outside of the temple. Soora and Solas had set up traps and wards around the area, Sera stood atop the temple, scouting ahead. Soora looked up as she heard Sera whistle, knowing she saw movement.

“ _Fenedhis_!” Falon'Din yelled from within the darkness. Soora and Solas shared an amused glance, knowing he got caught in a bear trap. She heard Morrigan chuckle from behind her, “Idiot.”

“Everyone remember the plan?” Soora stared ahead, unclipping her staff from her back. They all grunted or hummed in acknowledgement, pulling their own weapons out. Dorian, Morrigan and Solas placed barriers around their allies on the ground, Soora placing one on Sera for safety. Falon'Din fell into the clearing, cursing at Sylaise for throwing him in.

“I needed to see if there were any more traps.” Sylaise shrugged, swinging a chain in her hand, a spiked ball connected at the end. The other three siblings walked out from the darkness behind Sylaise, weapons in hand.

“They don't look that menacing.” Iron Bull shrugged, “The chick with the chains looks like a _freak_ in bed.”

“ _Not_ the time, Bull.” Soora sighed, shaking her head. He chuckled, “Sorry, Boss.”

They heard the sounds of arrows above them, Sera started lighting the torches that Soora forced Dorian, Bull and her set up around the temple clearing.

“Us elves can see in the dark.” Soora picked up a satchel from the ground, stuffed to the brim with torches, “While as you more _unlucky_ beings have to deal with complete and utter darkness. Set up these torches around the temple, Sera will go with you since she can see.”

“ _Unlucky_ beings?” Dorian chuckled, “Watch out, Inquisitor, your _bitchy_ is showing.”

Falon'Din pushed himself up, growling about stupid traps.

“You know,” Dorian mumbled, “For Gods they aren't exactly... _God like_.”

“Don't let their boneheadedness fool you,” Solas spoke, “They may act like idiots, but they know combat all too well—they've had centuries of fun.”

“Centuries?” Morrigan scoffed, “Last I heard they were all locked away.”

“...Things have change.” Solas growled, glaring sideways at Morrigan.

“I think they're waiting for us to attack.” Bull groaned, “At least they are polite and wait for us to finish speaking.”

“Then let's not keep them waiting, everyone...remember what I said.” Soora looked at Solas for a brief second before running off towards the siblings. The fight began, Sera sending the poison coated arrows at the siblings. As the fight progressed, the siblings movements slowed but not to what Soora and Morrigan were hoping for.

“Why isn't the poison working?” Soora yelled towards Morrigan, spinning with the movement of her staff before shooting it up and forward, a blast of fire knocking back Falon'Din.

“I do not know!” Morrigan grunted, skidding to a stop after being blow back by a stonefist. “Perhaps it doesn't work against Gods!”

“They **aren't** Gods!” Soora yelled back, kicking Falon'Din back and slamming her staff against the side of his head, “They're just people!”

“I use to believe that, too!” Morrigan shot her hands forward, a cone of frost shooting out from her palms, freezing Sylaise to the ground for a moment. Solas was thrown past Soora and Morrigan, grunting as his back made impact against the ground. His body continued to skid until he hit a tree trunk. He had been fighting Dirthamen since Flemeth's sudden disappearance before the battle.

“So much for the plan.” Soora jumped back, avoiding a bolt of lightning from Falon'Din. He cackled, his neck cracking as he rolled his head around. Cassandra charged, a battlecry erupted from her lips as she shield bashed Falon'Din.

“Keep him off me!” Soora yelled at Cassandra, “Solas needs help!”

Sera sent out a flurry of arrows towards Andruil, getting her attention away from Iron Bull as he drank a health potion. Sera creeped back down in the shadows as Andruil looked around. Bull threw the flash away, pulling his sword above his head before crashing it down on Andruil. Andruil quickly dodged the brunt of the attack, only getting some scraps from the earth as it shattered under her. Varric aimed his arrow at Andruil's back as she collected herself, pulling a dagger out of her armor. Varric shot the arrow, an agonizing scream fell from Andruil lips before falling to the ground. She struggled to move, her shoulder shook as she tried to hull herself up. She fell to the ground, exhausted, passing out.

“One down!” Varric raised Bianca over his head as he blocked a blow coming from June. June stood over him, a spirit blame pressing against Bianca. Varric had beads of sweat falling from his forehead as he struggled to push June off of Bianca.

“For a dwarf you sure are weak.” June smugly smirked, chuckling when he saw the aggravation on Varric's face. “You think this crossbow actually makes you a threat, _Durgen'len_.”

“I don't know...what you just said,” Varric shifted his weight, pushing June off of him successfully and shooting a bolt towards his stomach, piercing his armor, “But know that I can kick your ass any day.”

June hissed, pulling the bolt out of his stomach, “Stupid fuck—ahh!” June screamed as he was thrown away from Varric by a boulder.

“I never liked you.” Flemeth spoke in elven as she cracked her neck, glaring at June.

“You're back!” Varric laughed, a smile plastered on his face. Flemeth nodded to him before running after June.

“Can someone please take someone else down?” Solas yelled, raising a wall of ice in front of both him and Soora to block an oncoming attack from Dirthamen.

“Flemeth is back.” Soora looked over at Varric and Flemeth as they fought June. Falon'Din pushed past Cassandra, shooting her back across the clearing until she hit her back against the temple. She fell to the floor, coughing as the wind got knocked out of her. She raised a hand to the back of her head, moving it in front of her to see some blood was on her glove. Cassandra cursed, forcing herself to stand up. Soora noticed Falon'Din creeping up on Cassandra.

“Dorian!” Soora called out to Dorian as he blocked an attack from Sylaise, “Cass needs you!”

“I'm busy at the moment!” Dorian cursed as Sylaise's grappling chain took away his staff.

“I'll be back!” Soora kicked her foot against the ice wall, sending it flying towards Dirthamen. Soora ran towards Falon'Din, tackling him to the ground before he reached Cassandra. Soora tumbled with Falon'Din, climbing onto his waist and grabbing onto his throat. She brought her hand back and punched him across the face, over and over again.

“Sick fuck.” Soora cursed, slamming her fists against his face before she was pulled off of him by Sylaise's chain. Soora heaved, coughing as her back made impact with a tree trunk.

“He is a sick fuck,” Sylaise agreed, laughing as she walked towards, “But he's still my brother.”

Soora grabbed her waist, grinding her teeth as she look around the clearing. Most of her friends had been incapacitated, Solas was being one of the three still left standing.

“V—Varric! Dorian!” Soora hissed as she grabbed onto a branch, pulling herself up, “Take them...into the temple! Solas...”

Solas had already started distracting the other siblings as Varric, Dorian and Bull pulled the others back into the temple. Sera continued shooting arrows at the siblings from the darkness, their movement continued to slow. Flemeth attacked Sylaise, giving Soora time to gulp down a health potion and reenter the fight. Morrigan forced herself up at Dorian ran over to her, “I—I am fine.” Dorian helped Morrigan up, rushing her towards the temple. Falon'Din broke away from his siblings, going after Soora and Flemeth.

“You think you can defeat us?” Falon'Din laughed, shooting ice shards from his palms towards Soora.

“I know I will.” Soora held her hand out in front of her, a fiery barrier placed around her, melting the ice shards as they neared her. Falon'Din growled, spitting some blood on the ground and rushed towards Soora. Soora screamed, running towards him, her arm pulled back for a punch. Falon'Din jumped over Soora as she threw the punch, landing behind her and quickly turning around, sending an ice blast towards Flemeth.

“Flemeth!” Flemeth turned around when she heard Soora call her name, to see an ice blast hurtling towards her. She froze, her breath caught in her throat. Soora fade stepped towards Flemeth, shooting up her hands to create another fire barrier in hopes of melting the ice blast. Soora screamed, feeling the ice cut her skin as both her and Flemeth were consumed by the ice blast.

Dorian, Morrigan and the others watched from a distance, horrified, as Soora and Flemeth were consumed by the ice blast. Solas screamed, slamming his staff on the ground. A barrier pulse shot out around him, knocking back Dirthamen, Sylaise and June. Solas quickly ran to the ice, hitting his fists against it.

“That was easier than expected.” Falon'Din chuckled, placed a hand on his hip as a smug smirk formed on his lips, “Poor _Fen'Harel_. Losing loved ones left and right. You've lost Mythal...twice now, yes? Not the same love you've had for this slut.”

Solas slammed his fist against the ice, leaning his forehead against it, “N—No...” His voice shook as he whispered the word over and over again. He heard the siblings walk up behind him, their weapons pulled out.

“Come peacefully and we won't harm anyone else.” Sylaise's stretched her hands above her head, yawning.

“Do you realize what you've done?” Solas hissed, his nails scraping against the ice.

“Who cares?” Sylaise picked some ear wax out of her ear with her picky, flicking it away.

“I care!” Solas screamed again, raising his hands above his head as the ice started to glow orange from within. Solas realized what was about to happen and started backing away, quickly ducking against the ground as the ice shattered. The siblings turned away, covering their head as the ice shattered. A blast thunders from inside the ice as it shattered, Soora emerging with her body consuming by fire. Flemeth laid behind her, a pool of blood slowly forming from under her. Fire swirled around Soora as she stepped towards Falon'Din and his siblings, the smirk that once covered his face had twisted into a sadistic smile.

“Finally,” Falon'Din laughed, “ _Power_.”

Solas ran to Flemeth's side, pulling her away from the fire. Soora's pale skin glowed orange with rage, the fire burning nothing but the ground with every step she took closer to Falon'Din. Smoke pooled out of Soora's mouth as she breathed, small sparks of fire escaping as she laughed.

“You like hurting people, Falon'Din?” Soora spoke in perfect Elven. She had finally concord the Well and she was going to use it to her full advantage.

“Look who speaks like the people now.” Falon'Din laughed, pulling his staff back out, “Ready to fight like one too?”

Falon'Din siblings had circled around Soora, beaten and bloodied. Solas took Flemeth back in the Temple, Varric and Dorian stood at the doors, guarding the others that stood inside. Soora shot her arms out to her sides, the fire leaving her body. It circled around her before shooting out at the siblings. They covered their faces, blocking the fire.

“I've been ready.” Soora replied, her eyes glowing red with the power of the Red Lyrium staff. Soora turned her head to look at her companions, “Close the doors! Solas knows what to do!” Varric and Dorian shut the doors as Soora leapt in the air, shooting a ball of fire from her palm. Soora landed on top of a ruined pillar, unleashing a salvo of red lyrium fire from her staff, refusing to let up.

Dirthamen pushed Sylaise in front of him, quickly moving into the shadows as Soora was distracted with his siblings. June pulled out his grappling chain, shooting it towards Soora and pulling her towards him. Soora lunges with the chain, smashing a powerful blow to June's head, knocking him back. June ducks as Soora shoots another blow, he weaved and smashed his fist into Soora's side. Soora gasped, coughing, grabbing onto her side and staggering back. Soora unclipped her staff and twirled it, blocking another blow from June. She kicked his chest, knocking him back before twirling and slamming the metal staff grip against his head, rendering him unconscious. Soora grunted as Sylaise shot a bolt of lightning at her, skidding her across the ground. Soora sent out a pulse, Sylaise falling back as she was about to attack. Falon'Din leaped in, tackling Soora to the ground. He held her neck and repeated punched her face, smirking. Soora struggled, trying to reach for her staff.

_Shit, shit, **shit**!_

Soora screamed as she felt an arrow pierce her shoulder, keeping her stuck to the ground. Falon'Din straightened up, thanking Sylaise.

“Bitch deserved it.” Sylaise snickered. Soora screamed, moving her shoulder around to loosen the arrow. Falon'Din placed his hand on her shoulder, the arrow sticking between his fingers. He smirked, pushing her back down. Soora screamed again, her head falling back against the ground. Falon'Din and Sylaise laughed, Sylaise pulling out another arrow and aiming it at Soora's head.

“Goodbye, Inquisit—Argh!” Sylaise screamed as a barrage of arrows rained down on her. Soora looked up, towards the temple, seeing Sera laughing while aiming another arrow at Sylaise.

“Just say 'What.'” Sera laughed, pulling back on the string. Sera shoot arrow after arrow at Sylaise, moving her away from Falon'Din and Soora.

“Get her!” Falon'Din growled at Sylaise, pulling out an arrow that cut through his arm. Soora quickly pushing Falon'Din back with her knees, making enough room to throw him off with her feet. Soora pulled out the arrow in her shoulder and grabbed her staff.

“Now, Sera!”

Sera smiled and picked up a bow that laid next to her feet, “Le's blow 'em up, Quizzy!” Sera shot the arrow as Soora ran towards the temple. Soora skid to a stop, turning around and shooting a fire ball at the arrow.

“What are y—” Falon'Din watched as the arrow started to combust, pushing Sylaise in harms way and running back. The arrow combusted, sending Sylaise back, falling on Falon'Din as he ran. Sylaise laid unconscious atop of Falon'Din, he pushed her off and mumbling about incapably siblings.

As Soora walked across the clearing towards Falon'Din, past the three bodies that laid unconscious around her, a scream erupted from the Temple. Soora fixed her gaze behind her, seeing the Temple doors had been opened ajar. She turned back around, when she heard a twig snap. Falon'Din stood in front of her, his arm pulled back before shooting it forward, making contact with Soora's cheek. Soora fell onto the ground, unconscious, some blood dripping from her mouth.

“ _Mother!_ ”

“ _Don't touch her!_ ”

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“ _ **No**!_ ”

 


End file.
